Libération
by La-p'tite-tete
Summary: Entre tenter de vaincre Voldemort, l'étrange comportement de certains élèves, et un heureux événement à venir, la septième année n'est pas de tout repos pour Harry! Le nom entre parenthèses signifie que le chapitre est du point de vue de cette personne.
1. Chapitre 1 : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 1 _(Harry Potter)_

Harry, Ron et Ginny poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. On était en novembre, et les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch devenaient de plus en plus pénibles à cause de la pluie et du vent. Ils en revenaient toujours trempés jusqu'aux os. Harry retrouva avec plaisir la chaleur et le confort du cocon qu'était la salle commune pour les élèves.

Comme d'habitude, Hermione les attendait, installée au coin du feu, un livre et des parchemins sur les genoux. Harry sourit. Evidemment. Encore en train de réviser pour les ASPICs qu'ils auraient à passer en fin d'année. Elle comptait revoir tous ses cours depuis la première année. La pauvre.

Ron se précipita vers elle et, sans se soucier du désordre qu'il créait parmi les cours d'Hermione, la souleva dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Du coin de l'œil, Harry constata que Ginny rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Apparemment, elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à cette nouvelle situation. Harry trouvait amusant que Ginny s'imaginât que son frère n'avait pas grandi, alors qu'elle-même était déjà sortie avec plusieurs garçons – jamais bien longtemps, d'ailleurs.

- Ron, lâche-moi…

Le ton d'Hermione manquait nettement de conviction. Ron se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en écartant ce qui restait des cours d'Hermione et jucha la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent de la douce chaleur que diffusait le feu ronflant dans la cheminée et s'assirent de part et d'autre du couple. Aussitôt, Harry sentit tous ses muscles se détendre.

- Comment s'est passée la séance ? demanda Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron.

- Eh bien, figure-toi que notre capitaine ici présent, répondit Ron en jetant un regard noir vers Harry, notre capitaine, disais-je, a eu la _merveilleuse_ idée de nous faire travailler des formations spéciales utilisées par temps de pluies violentes. Ce qui explique notre état lamentable. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas lui qui provoque exprès cet orage…

- Non, Ron, ça ne peut pas être Harry, expliqua patiemment Hermione. Il ne connaît aucune formule magique pour changer la météo.

Hermione sourit malicieusement.

- Moi, en revanche…j'ai lu plein de choses là-dessus.

Harry se redressa brusquement, arborant un air indigné qui fit rire les trois autres.

- Hermione ! J'espère que tu n'insinues pas ce que je pense…

Son amie éclata de rire.

- Mais non ! Quoique cette idée m'ait traversé l'esprit, je l'avoue… Mais ça aurait juste été pour voir Ron un peu plus tôt…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil enamouré vers son petit ami, qui lui fit un clin d'œil en retour. Aussitôt, les joues d'Hermione virèrent au rose tandis qu'elle souriait malgré elle. Harry enviait un peu le bonheur de ses amis, mais il était content pour eux. Il rencontra le regard de Ginny. Celle-ci fit immédiatement une moue qui laissait clairement deviner ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Il aimait bien Ginny, il la considérait un peu comme sa sœur, comme Ron était son frère de cœur. Il se leva en soupirant de fatigue, et passa à côté du couple sans que celui-ci le remarquât. Ginny l'imita.

- On va se coucher…

Mais les deux adolescents avaient déjà recommencé à s'embrasser. Ginny laissa échapper une exclamation dégoûtée.

- Attendez au moins qu'on soit partis !

Harry la rattrapa dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

- Tu sais, Ginny, il va falloir que tu acceptes leur nouvelle relation, lui reprocha-t-il gentiment. Ça fait des années qu'ils se tournent autour sans oser faire le premier pas, et une fois que c'est fait, tu râles. Je sais que ça perturbe Ron. Tu pourrais faire un effort. Il est heureux avec Hermione.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux, gênée.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, reprit Harry, constatant qu'elle ne disait rien.

Ginny le coupa.

- Je vois quelqu'un, en ce moment. Ce qui m'embête le plus dans le couple de Ron et Hermione, c'est que eux peuvent se voir au grand jour sans choquer personne, tandis que je dois garder ma propre relation secrète. Elle ne serait pas bien vue chez les Gryffondor.

Harry la scruta attentivement, saisissant chaque émotion qui effleurait son visage. Il devenait assez doué pour deviner les sentiments des autres. Il envisageait le fait que les leçons d'occlumancie que Rogue lui avait données aient développé chez lui un don pour une sorte de legilimencie. Le visage de Ginny reflétait de la gêne, mais surtout du défi. Il comprit aussitôt.

- C'est un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny grimaça. Puis elle prit une mine boudeuse.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en dire plus !

- Je ne te le demande pas, répliqua calmement Harry, bien qu'intérieurement il bouillait de curiosité. Mais si tu veux en parler un jour, je suis là. Je sais que tous les Serpentards ne se ressemblent pas, il y en a des biens dans le lot. J'espère pour toi que tu es tombée sur un de ceux-là.

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina sous l'effet d'un grand sourire. Apparemment, elle avait craint sa réaction.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il est adorable, quand on le connaît bien.

- Je préfère ne pas savoir les détails, merci, la coupa vivement Harry. Du moment qu'il te rend heureuse, ça me va. Mais s'il te fait du mal, tu viens me le dire et j'irai lui casser la figure. D'accord ?

- D'accord, rit Ginny. Mais n'en parle pas à Ron, je ne lui ai rien dit. Il me ferait encore son numéro de grand frère protecteur…

Elle s'éloigna vers le dortoir des filles. Harry observa sa silhouette qui disparaissait dans le tournant de l'escalier en colimaçon. Il se demanda fugacement ce qui obligeait Ginny à se cacher. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Harry attendait impatiemment l'heure du courrier ; il avait écrit à Remus pour lui demander des renseignements concernant certains maléfices. Leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cette année, était particulièrement incompétent, et Harry doutait qu'il lui serait d'une grande utilité pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Tandis qu'il pouvait presque tout avoir de Remus, ce dernier le considérant comme sa seule famille depuis que Sirius était mort…

Harry éprouva l'habituel pincement au cœur en pensant à son parrain qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître vraiment. Sirius était mort par sa faute, et il ne se pardonnerait jamais cela, même si tous autour de lui disaient qu'il n'y était pour rien. C'était lui qui était allé au Département des Mystères, négligeant toutes les protections, lui encore qui avait déchaîné la colère de Bellatrix Lestrange en lui refusant la prophétie, lui toujours qui avait attiré Sirius hors du 12, Square Grimmaurd en s'exposant inconsidérément au danger… Bref, tout était de sa faute. Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire, c'était que le Ministère de la Magie avait enfin accepté de révéler la renaissance de Voldemort à la communauté sorcière… Maigre compensation comparée à la disparition de Sirius, songea amèrement Harry.

Un brusque brouhaha l'arracha à ses pensées moroses. Harry leva la tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Hedwige, mais le vol des oiseaux était beaucoup trop dense. Finalement, un éclair blanc se détacha de l'avant du groupe des volatiles et vint se poser en douceur près de lui, hululant amicalement.

- Bonjour, ma belle, sourit Harry. Tu m'apportes des nouvelles de Lupin ?

Hedwige lui lança un regard de reproche avant de s'avancer vers le toast que Harry tenait à la main.

- Ma lettre d'abord, exigea celui-ci. Tu fais toujours des miettes quand tu manges.

Hedwige émit un hululement indigné, mais tendit sa patte pour que Harry la déleste de son fardeau. Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Sa chouette était si prévisible ! Il détacha les deux morceaux de parchemins et tendit son toast à Hedwige. La première missive était de Lupin, qui lui donnait de bonne grâce les informations qu'il attendait. La seconde était de Hagrid, qui lui annonçait que son voyage de noces était prolongé à cause de mauvais temps sur les routes et qu'il était très heureux avec Olympe. Il espérait que Harry ne faisait pas trop de bêtises, qu'il préparait ses ASPICs sans que Hermione lui établisse un programme de révisions, et enfin il lui demandait de saluer les autres de sa part.

Harry souriait quand il replia sa lettre. Hagrid lui manquait décidément beaucoup.

- Salut, Harry ! lança une voix féminine.

Harry leva la tête et rencontra deux yeux azur. La jeune fille qui lui souriait avait des cheveux châtains qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, réunis en une lourde tresse. Elle portait une robe de sorcier noire, comme l'exigeait l'uniforme, mais elle l'avait agrémentée de fils dorés, une des couleurs de sa maison. Harry sourit à la Poufsouffle, une de ses amies depuis la création de l'AD.

- Bonjour, Susan !

Susan Bones s'assit gracieusement en face de lui et se pencha pour saisir le plat de croissants. Les élèves des différentes maisons (sauf les Serpentards…) avaient pris l'habitude de se mélanger au petit déjeuner, officiellement pour « favoriser l'entente » mais surtout pour se tenir informés des changements imprévus dans l'horaire des réunions de l'AD. Et si, en plus, cela leur permettait d'être plus vite au courant des derniers potins, c'était encore mieux.

Harry reporta les yeux sur son assiette. Soudain, une pensée qui n'était pas une des siennes s'infiltra dans son esprit : « Qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant quand il sourit ! Il ne devrait pas froncer les sourcils comme ça. Bon, il me regarde trop fixement, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai une tache sur le nez ou quoi ? ». Harry sursauta. Que se passait-il ? Il entendait les pensées de Susan ?! Il se leva brusquement de table, l'air ahuri.

- Excuse-moi, Susan, je dois…

Sans prendre la peine de trouver une explication valable, il sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, laissant une Susan éberluée seule avec Hedwige.

&-&-&-&-&

A l'origine, cette fic n'était pas censée être publiée, mais la voici quand même. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en cliquant sur le bouton ci-dessous. Toutes les critiques sont bienvenues tant qu'elles sont dites gentiment!


	2. Chapitre 2 : Hermione Granger

Disclaimer : Je dois vraiment... ? Bon, très bien, ce n'est pas à moi.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 2 _(Hermione Granger)_

- Hermione ! HERMIONE !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Hermione se retourna brusquement. Harry fonçait sur elle, bousculant des élèves au passage. Ceux-ci ne songeaient même pas à protester, sachant que les pouvoirs du Survivant s'étaient considérablement améliorés ces deux dernières années et qu'il avait parfois du mal à les maîtriser.

- Hermione, il faut que tu m'aides !

« Bon, là c'est clair, il a des ennuis avec un professeur ! » pensa Hermione. C'était la seule chose qui pût le mettre dans cet état, étant donné que ses pouvoirs surdéveloppés le mettaient à l'abri d'éventuelles farces des élèves. C'était d'ailleurs curieux que ce soit juste après la mort de Patmol que Harry eût vu ses capacités magiques évoluer si rapidement. Hermione était sûre que c'était le choc psychologique lié à la disparition de Sirius qui avait débloqué les pouvoirs de Harry. A moins que Harry n'ait pensé, mais c'était moins probable, que Lupin, en tant que père de remplacement après Sirius, courût lui aussi un danger venant de Voldemort, et que c'était le devoir de Harry de le protéger, d'où un entraînement intensif pour avoir une capacité optimale d'attaque lors de combats… Un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ?

- Hermione, je développe la legilimancie.

Arrachée à ses pensées, Hermione sursauta.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- La legilimancie. J'étais tranquillement en train de déjeuner quand Susan s'est assise en face de moi et j'ai entendu ce qu'elle _pensait_ ! Tu te rends compte ?

- C'est au professeur Rogue que tu devrais en parler, Harry, pas à moi, répliqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Je pense que ça doit venir du fait que tu maîtrises parfaitement l'occlumancie. La legilimancie doit être une nouvelle étape dans le développement de tes pouvoirs. A moins que… tu te concentrais particulièrement sur elle ? Non ? C'est peut-être de la télépathie, alors. J'ai lu quelque part que les sorciers qui avaient un réel besoin de l'affection des autres devenaient télépathes pour savoir de quelles personnes ils pouvaient être le plus proches. Ils ne disaient d'ailleurs pas ce qui arrivait quand le télépathe était détesté par tous, mais comme ce n'est pas ton cas, tu n'as rien à craindre. Ce doit être de la legilimancie, effectivement.

Elle eut un sourire en voyant l'air effaré de Harry. Le pauvre ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ça ! Entendre les pensées des autres dans sa tête, il y avait de quoi devenir fou.

- Pour l'instant, je n'entends qu'une voix à la fois, Hermione, je ne suis donc pas près de devenir fou. Tu veux déjà m'envoyer à Ste-Mangouste avec Lockhart ? Merci de ton soutien !

- Tu as entendu ce que je pensais ?

Houla, c'était dangereux, ça ! Elle soupira.

- Au moins, essaie de ne pas le faire exprès, d'accord ? Et parle au professeur Rogue, ou à Dumbledore si tu préfères, ajouta-t-elle avant que Harry n'eût pu ouvrir la bouche. Mais à quelqu'un qui sait ce que c'est. Maintenant, je file, j'ai un cours d'arithmancie. Au fait, elle pensait à quoi, Susan ?

- Euh…, dit Harry en rougissant, ce n'était vraiment pas intéressant, crois-moi…

A la fin de son cours d'arithmancie, Hermione retrouva Ron et Harry qui l'attendaient devant sa salle.

- Trelawney et Firenze n'arrivaient pas se mettre d'accord à propos des effets de la lune sur le Troisième Œil, soupira Ron, du coup ils nous ont laissés sortir en avance pour continuer à se disputer sans témoins.

- Ils n'arrêtent pas de se contredire l'un l'autre, c'est dingue, renchérit Harry. L'un nous dit que la vraie divination est dans l'observation des étoiles, et l'autre que ce sont nos sensations qui nous servent de sixième sens, et que les personnes les plus sensibles font les meilleurs voyants, ou un truc bizarre du même genre… Ron, arrête de penser à ça, tu veux ? C'est très déconcentrant. Mais, ajouta-t-il alors que les oreilles de Ron rougissaient, le seul point sur lequel ils s'accordent, c'est pour nous dire que presque personne ne peut dévoiler l'avenir. On est bien partis pour les ASPICs. Aïe !

Harry venait de rentrer en collision avec une élève de troisième année qui laissa tomber ses livres sous le choc.

- Désolé, dit précipitamment Harry, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Non, ça va, merci, marmonna la fille en jetant un regard terrifié à Harry.

Celui-ci se baissa pour ramasser les livres, tandis que la fille se frottait le coude. Hermione vit le regard rapide qu'elle jetait à la cicatrice de Harry, tandis que celui-ci, la tête penchée sur les manuels, ne bougeait plus. Il ne semblait même plus respirer. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule.

- Harry ? ça va ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il leva vers elle un regard égaré puis se redressa lentement. Il tendit ses livres à la troisième année, attrapa ses amis par les manches et les tira loin de la fille. Celle-ci, les yeux ronds, les regarda s'éloigner comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par des Scroutts à pétards en colère.

Arrivés dans le couloir de métamorphose, Harry se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux étincelants. Il y avait une lueur si bizarre dans son regard que la jeune fille recula d'un pas, méfiante. Aussitôt, Ron vint se placer à son côté, surveillant Harry. Celui-ci eut un mouvement agacé.

- Ce n'est pas après elle que j'en ai, Ron. Maintenant, tu vas me dire la vérité, Hermione, reprit-il, de nouveau tourné vers elle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il allait plonger dans le lac.

- Est-ce que _toutes_ les filles de cette école fantasment sur moi ? acheva-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

C'était tellement inattendu que Ron éclata de rire. Hermione elle-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quoi ?! C'était pour ça qu'il les avait traînés dans tout Poudlard ?

- Attends, Harry, de quoi tu parles ? réussit à demander Ron entre deux fous rires.

- Je parle de Susan, de la fille de troisième année que je viens de bousculer et, grimaça-t-il alors que Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown passaient derrière lui, de quelques autres filles.

- Nooon ? murmura Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes filles qui discutaient tranquillement.

_- Siii !_ souffla Harry.

- Attends…_Toutes_ les filles ? Veinard ! s'exclama Ron, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Ron s'en aperçut et son hilarité redoubla. Il adorait la rendre jalouse. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel (_ah, ces garçons !_) et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry :

- On a cours de potions, cet après-midi. Débrouille-toi pour rester dans la salle après le départ des autres, et parle à Rogue. Ron et moi trouverons bien quelque chose à dire à Binns.

- Je vais déjà l'annoncer à McGonagall, décida Harry, et on verra bien ce qu'elle me dira.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry sortait de la salle de métamorphose, le visage morose. McGonagall avait été du même avis que Hermione : Rogue était le plus qualifié pour lui apprendre à maîtriser son nouveau don.

- Bah, ne fais pas cette tête, Harry, lui dit amicalement Ron tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, songe un peu que tu vas pouvoir entendre tout ce qui se dira dans cette école ! Malefoy n'a qu'à bien se tenir, lui qui se vante de toujours tout savoir sur ce qui se passe ici !

- Ron ! le réprimanda Hermione. Arrête de toujours l'insulter, le pauvre !

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, interloqués.

- Depuis quand tu le défends ?

Hermione rougit violemment, et, avant que Harry ait eu le temps de se concentrer discrètement sur ses pensées, elle s'enfuit en courant. Ron se tourna aussitôt vers Harry.

- Non, dit celui-ci, elle a été trop rapide.

- Elle me trompe ! gémit Ron. Pourquoi elle le défendrait, sinon ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, et viens manger.

Après le cours de potions, Ron et Hermione abandonnèrent Harry avec leur professeur et se dépêchèrent d'informer Binns que Harry était retenu par Rogue et serait un peu en retard.

- Oui, oui, c'est très bien…marmonna distraitement le professeur fantôme, fourrageant dans ses notes. Allez donc vous asseoir, miss… ?

- Granger, Hermione Granger. C'est fou, souffla-t-elle à Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs places habituelles, ça fait sept ans qu'on l'a comme professeur et il n'arrive toujours pas à se rappeler nos noms !

Harry arriva avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard, mais comme il ne suivait jamais les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, préférant jouer au pendu avec Ron et rattraper sur les notes d'Hermione plus tard, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait l'air un peu chiffonné.

- Alors ? murmura Hermione précipitamment dès que Harry s'assit.

- Il m'a demandé de faire un essai parce qu'il croyait que c'était une blague, pour me rendre intéressant ou Dieu sait quoi encore, répondit Harry. Ça m'a pris vingt minutes pour forcer son esprit, il utilisait l'occlumancie. J'aurai droit à une ou deux séances par semaine, ce sera selon son bon vouloir. Je commence mardi.

- Et on est vendredi, réfléchit Hermione, ce qui te laisse tout le temps pour découvrir tous les petits secrets des élèves.

- Ouais, renchérit Ron, surtout les rêves des filles te concernant !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

Le soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'excitation était à son comble. Tout le monde, allez savoir comment, était au courant du nouveau pouvoir de Harry et le Survivant était très sollicité. Hermione sourit. Elle était installée dans un coin avec Ron et Ginny et tous les trois s'amusaient des efforts de Harry pour se débarrasser de ses encombrants admirateurs.

- On devrait peut-être aller l'aider, non ? demanda Ginny sans cacher combien cette perspective l'enthousiasmait peu.

- Oh, non, il va se débrouiller tout seul, comme un grand, lui répondit légèrement Hermione.

A ce moment, Harry lança un retentissant _« Silencio ! »._ Aussitôt, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune ne purent émettre le moindre son. Harry rougit.

- Désolé, dit-il précipitamment, je ne pensais pas que ça toucherait tout le monde.

Il eut droit à des regards furieux de la part de ses amis.

- Avant que Hermione ne me tue, je vous annoncerai que d'une part, toutes vos pensées me donnent un terrible mal de tête alors je vais monter me coucher, et d'autre part, continua-t-il alors que la plupart des personnes présentes manifestaient leur mécontentement à l'aide de grands gestes, je vous prierai de ne pas le dire aux autres Maisons, particulièrement aux Serpentards, qui s'empresseraient de l'annoncer à leurs parents. Merci de votre attention, finit-il en riant.

Il annula son Sortilège de Mutisme, puis se précipita vers les dortoirs.

- Harry ! lança Ginny avant qu'il n'atteigne l'escalier.

- Ginny, tout ce que je veux, c'est aller me coucher, soupira Harry tandis que la jeune fille accompagnée d'Hermione le rejoignait.

- Tu pourrais me prêter la Carte du Maraudeur ? lui chuchota-t-elle. J'ai un rendez-vous, ce soir. Hermione est au courant, ajouta-t-elle quand Harry lança un regard interrogateur en direction de celle-ci.

- Oh…bien sûr, si tu me la rends demain en parfait état. Tu sais l'effacer ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé à Fred avant la rentrée.

Hermione vit Harry s'assurer que Ron était hors de portée d'oreille.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est ?

- Non. Et n'essaie pas de le voir dans mon esprit.

- Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ça, Ginny, soupira Harry. Attends ici, je vais chercher la Carte.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Colin Crivey

Disclaimer: Vous comme moi savons que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, est-il vraiment nécessaire de l'écrire?

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 3 _(Colin Crivey)_

Assis dans un coin de la salle commune, il attendait le signal de Ginny. Il soupira. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour l'embarquer dans cette galère ? Savait-elle, au moins, tous les ennuis qui l'attendaient ? D'une part, _il_ était un Serpentard, donc les Gryffondors mâles lui tomberaient forcément dessus, d'autre part, Ginny avait six frères qui, dès qu'ils le connaîtraient, lui tomberaient forcément dessus. Le pauvre…

Colin avait appris à l'apprécier depuis qu'il surveillait leurs rendez-vous. C'était un gars plutôt sympa, au fond…Dommage qu'il n'en donnât pas l'impression. Dommage aussi qu'il ne soit pas gay…

Il s'aperçut que Ginny et Hermione attendaient au bas de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. « Enfin ! » pensa-t-il « Il était temps ! ». Déjà, Harry redescendait avec la Carte. La surveillance serait plus facile avec ce merveilleux instrument. Il n'aurait pas à faire les cent pas devant la porte, mais aurait juste à observer ce simple morceau de parchemin. Vive la magie !

Si on lui avait dit, il y a six ans, qu'il ne jurerait plus que par la magie, il en aurait ri. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait l'univers des sorciers, il pensait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fabuleux en ce monde. A part, bien sûr, Kevin, avec qui il se sentait heureux. Non, plus que cela : complet.

Il songeait depuis un bon bout de temps à révéler son homosexualité à ses parents, mais il appréhendait leur réaction, sachant combien ils pouvaient être durs. Seul son frère Dennis était au courant. Il les avait surpris, Kevin et lui, et Colin avait craint qu'il le rejetât. Mais Dennis l'avait parfaitement accepté, ce dont il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Ginny se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la salle commune, tenant la Carte du Maraudeur à la main. Les membres de l'A.D. avaient tous reçu un compte-rendu détaillé de ce qui c'était passé au Ministère de la Magie. C'était Ginny qui le leur avait envoyé, terminant ses lettres par une phrase expliquant pourquoi ils devaient continuer à s'entraîner à se battre et voyez comme les leçons d'Harry nous ont été utiles, ça nous a sauvé la vie et ça pourrait peut-être même sauver la vôtre, un jour. Alors n'abandonnez pas !

Colin se leva. Il n'avait pas abandonné. Personne n'avait abandonné, et le groupe s'était considérablement agrandi, devenant si important que Dumbledore leur avait octroyé une salle plus vaste et demandé à Harry de donner des cours à qui le voulait, mais toujours dans un maximum de discrétion : il craignait qu'il y eût des espions parmi les élèves de Serpentard dont les parents étaient des Mangemorts. Le directeur était devenu le Gardien du Secret de l'A.D. Il avait voulu l'appeler « Complément au Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal », mais les élèves les plus anciens étaient restés inflexibles. D'une part, c'était moins long, d'autre part, les termes « Armée de Dumbledore » résumaient bien ce qui se passait pendant ces cours, où ils parlaient de la guerre et du rôle qu'ils y joueraient quand ils seraient sortis de l'école.

Il sortit de la salle commune. Ginny l'attendait à l'extérieur, trépignant d'impatience. Elle le tira par la manche.

- Vite ! souffla-t-elle. _Il_ est déjà là-bas. Tu te rappelles comment on l'efface ?

- Oui.

Cette fille était décidément une vraie boule de nerfs dès qu'il s'agissait de retrouver son petit ami. Colin sourit. S'il avait été hétéro, il lui aurait demandé de sortir avec lui.

Elle consulta la Carte.

- Personne derrière, mais Miss Teigne n'est pas loin, murmura-t-elle. Peeves est dans le couloir des enchantements, et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête vient par là. Il ne nous trahira pas. Rogue est dans son bureau. On peut y aller.

Elle rangea la Carte dans sa poche et se mit en marche rapidement. Colin soupira. Et c'était reparti pour une nuit presque blanche ! Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas cours le lendemain ! Il pourrait dormir tard.

- _Lumos_, murmura-t-il.

Un rayon de lumière sortit de sa baguette et il courut pour rattraper son amie.

- On va où, cette fois ? demanda-t-il, légèrement essoufflé.

- A la Salle sur Demande, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Il s'arrêta net.

_- Quoi ?!_

- Chhht ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

- Tu lui as dit comment faire apparaître la Salle sur Demande ?!

- Oui, et alors ? s'impatienta Ginny. On aime les endroits _calmes_. Tu nous vois aller dans une salle de classe ?

- Euh…grommela Colin, à court de répliques.

Même si c'était le copain de Ginny, c'était avant tout un Serpentard. Un Serpentard sympa, soit… Mais dont le père était un Mangemort. Un Mangemort en fuite, qui plus est. Sa tante aussi, d'ailleurs. Bon sang, quelle famille il avait, ce type…

- On y est, murmura Ginny. Je te passe la Carte et tu nous préviens comme d'habitude si tu vois quelque chose, d'accord ?

- Mais oui… Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir, lui sourit-il.

Elle eut un petit rire et entra dans la Salle dur Demande. Aussitôt, il y eut des bruits de pas à l'intérieur.

- J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié, murmura une voix masculine.

- Comme si c'était possible, rit Ginny.

Les chuchotements se poursuivirent pendant un moment encore. Colin baissa les yeux sur le parchemin et se concentra sur ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Ginny comptait sur lui pour la couvrir, il n'allait pas lui faire défaut !

Il remarqua que Rusard se promenait dans l'ex-couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Il se demanda si quelque chose y était encore caché. Il n'était pas là lors de l'épisode de la Pierre Philosophale, mais les plus âgés s'étaient empressés de tout raconter aux premières années lors de l'année scolaire qui avait suivi. Même maintenant l'histoire faisait le tour de l'école, le Survivant étant encore scolarisé et plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que Rogue faisait en haut de la tour d'astronomie à cette heure-ci ? Il je ta un regard incertain sur la porte derrière lui. Apparemment, ils étaient toujours occupés. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le petit point marqué « Severus Rogue ». Et ses pieds se mirent en marche tout seuls.

Il traversa silencieusement le château endormi, les yeux sur la Carte. D'une part, il ne voulait pas faire de mauvaises rencontres, d'autre part, il était en mission de surveillance pour Ginny. Décidément, ce parchemin était très pratique. Il monta l'escalier de la tour sur la pointe des pieds. Rogue faisait les cent pas sur la Carte. Enfin, il atteignit le haut et poussa doucement la porte extérieure.

Rogue était là, un parchemin dans une main et une plume dans l'autre. Il marmonnait entre ses dents, griffonnait quelques mots et les rayait d'un trait rageur. Il paraissait plutôt énervé. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas. Colin passa prudemment la tête dans l'entrebâillement, mais Rogue était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Le professeur jeta brusquement la plume et le parchemin par terre.

- ça ne sert à rien ! cria-t-il. Je ne suis décidément _pas_ romantique !

Colin écarquilla les yeux. Non pas que ce fut une grande nouvelle que celle que Rogue venait de lui apprendre, mais entendre son professeur de potions parler de romantisme quand on est habitué à le voir en chauve-souris géante causait un choc. Il devint encore plus attentif à ce que Rogue disait.

- Tes yeux bleus… Non, elle change leur couleur tout le temps. Pareil pour ses cheveux. Son humour ? C'est la seule chose qui reste constante. Euh… sa maladresse… sa naïveté… non, elle ne va pas aimer ça… Bon sang, Tonks ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus simple ?

Une femme ! Rogue se mettait dans cet état-là pour une _femme_ ! Colin faillit se trouver mal. Rogue, amoureux ! La pauvre ne méritait sûrement pas ça ! Décidant qu'il en avait assez entendu pour ce soir, Colin rejoignit à pas de loup la Salle sur Demande dont la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Ginny, qui arborait l'air béat qu'elle avait coutume d'afficher après ses rendez-vous avec son copain. Colin regarda la Carte. Heureusement que le peu de gens qui patrouillait cette nuit avait eu la bonne idée de le faire dans des endroits éloignés de celui où ils se trouvaient !

- Tout va bien, on peut y aller, chuchota-t-il rapidement. Mais le Baron Sanglant est sur le chemin du cachot des Serpentards, on dirait qu'il y retourne. Il faudra que tu fasses attention, continua-t-il à l'intention du petit ami de Ginny.

- OK, merci, murmura rapidement celui-ci. Et soyez prudents au retour.

- Toi aussi, lui souffla Ginny. Je t'aime.

Il lui répondit par un dernier baiser. Colin détourna les yeux, gêné. C'était un couple formidable, dommage qu'ils aient à se cacher. Lui quitterait Poudlard à la fin de l'année, et ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre la fin de la scolarité de Ginny pour se retrouver au grand jour. C'était une histoire tellement romantique…

« J'ai tendance à penser comme Ginny. Elle déteint sur moi… »

- Bon, cette fois-ci, on rentre ! Décollez-vous l'un de l'autre, et tout le monde dans son dortoir respectif !

&-&-&-&-&

Et voilà le chapitre trois! Quelques reviews seraient plus qu'appréciées...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ronald Weasley

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi !

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 4 _(Ron Weasley)_

Ron aperçut sa sœur et Colin Crivey qui tentaient de rentrer discrètement dans la salle commune. A en juger par les coups d'œil furtifs qu'ils jetaient autour d'eux, ils n'avaient pas envie qu'on leur pose des questions sur ce qu'ils avaient fait. D'ailleurs, dès que Dennis Crivey s'approcha d'eux, ils bifurquèrent vers les dortoirs.

Ron eut tout à coup un soupçon. Serait-ce possible que Ginny et Colin… ? Non, décida-t-il, ils étaient amis depuis bien trop longtemps. « Mauvaise objection ! » murmura une voix dans sa tête « Regarde ce qui t'est arrivé avec Hermione ! »

Son regard chercha aussitôt celle qui, depuis peu, était devenue plus qu'une amie pour lui. Elle discutait avec Lavande et Parvati. Il s'étira, puis se leva. Il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, avant que Harry ne s'endorme. Il voulait lui demander deux ou trois trucs à propos de leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de lundi prochain. Mais d'abord, il avait quelque chose à faire.

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table d'Hermione. Celle-ci le vit venir et s'empressa de s'excuser auprès de ses amies. Il sourit de la voir aussi pressée de le retrouver, même si c'était pour éviter d'être embarrassée devant les deux jeunes filles. Il savait qu'elle était gênée quand il les affichait devant tout le monde. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il le faisait aussi souvent… rien que pour l'embêter. Elle aimait les marques d'affection, mais détestait l'exubérance. Cette fille était décidément trop complexe.

Il arriva à sa hauteur. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour lui dire de bien se tenir, il l'attira rapidement entre ses bras, la renversa en arrière et, sans tenir compte de son petit cri de protestation, lui prit les lèvres dans un long baiser. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il remarqua deux choses : premièrement, Hermione était aussi rouge que le drapeau aux couleurs de Gryffondor accroché dans la salle commune, et deuxièmement, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore allés se coucher sifflaient et applaudissaient en les regardant, y compris Lavande et Parvati.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione, lança-t-il, satisfait.

- Tu me le paieras, lui répondit-elle, mais ses yeux souriaient.

Il se contenta de sourire en retour, puis fila vers les dortoirs avant qu'elle ne lui jette un sort. Les élèves présents les sifflaient toujours, mais ils riaient aussi doucement en voyant l'air faussement indigné d'Hermione.

Harry était déjà couché quand il entra dans le dortoir, mais il ne dormait pas. Il avait l'air triste et serrait quelque chose dans ses mains. Quand Ron s'approcha, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait donné en première année. Il était ouvert à la page du mariage des parents de Harry. Celui-ci eut un pauvre sourire.

- Je regardais les photos de Sirius…

Ron s'inquiéta aussitôt. Quand Harry feuilletait son album, c'était qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout. Il en oublia aussitôt sa question.

- Tu sais, Harry, regarder ses photos ne le fera pas revivre, même si elles bougent.

- Je sais, mais c'est toujours ça de gagné. Je n'ai plus que ça de lui, ses photos, mon Eclair de Feu et les miroirs. Le couteau a fondu, tu te rappelles ?

- Comme si je pouvais l'oublier ! Tout ce qui est arrivé est de la faute du ministère. Ils n'avaient qu'à surveiller les entrées, comme ça personne n'aurait pu arriver sans qu'ils soient au courant. Enfin, on a déjà parlé de tout ça.

- Oui…

Harry reposa l'album de photos dans sa valise.

- Tu sais, maintenant j'arrive à entendre ce que vous pensez sans avoir besoin de vous regarder, continua rêveusement Harry. Et pourtant je n'ai commencé que ce matin…

Ron s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit de Harry. Il n'aimait pas cette conversation.

- C'est inquiétant, ça…répondit-il à son ami. Heureusement que tu commences bientôt tes leçons avec Rogue. Il faut que tu apprennes à la maîtriser au plus vite.

Harry grimaça.

- Je sais, mais ça m'obligera à voir Rogue plus souvent…

- Allons, pense à tous les secrets que tu vas pouvoir entendre, le taquina Ron.

- Si tout ce que j'entendrai ressemble à ce que j'ai surpris aujourd'hui, je crois que je préfère ne rien savoir, s'affola Harry. Tu imagines si tout le monde ne pense qu'à…_ça _! Je ne saurais plus où me mettre, et je n'oserais plus les regarder en face !

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans une école, ce qui signifie que tu es entouré d'adolescents aux hormones en pleine effervescence, se moqua Ron. Autrement dit, tout le monde ne pense qu'à ça. Pour changer de sujet, tu en es où de tu-sais-quoi ? demanda Ron en baissant la voix.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du dortoir et plissa les yeux. Ron devina qu'il essayait de savoir si quelqu'un se tenait derrière celle-ci. Il se leva et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Les autres élèves étaient encore dans la salle commune, et riaient de plus en plus fort. Aucun danger qu'ils surprennent leurs paroles. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

- Alors ?

- J'ai reçu des informations de Lupin, ce matin. Mais il se demande pourquoi je m'intéresse à la magie noire. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour éclaircir un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais je pense qu'il ne m'a pas cru.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Moi non plus, je ne te croirais pas si tu me disais ça. Le grand Harry Potter, futur expert en magie noire ! Rita Skeeter s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Et finalement, il faudra le faire quand ?

- Je verrai… grommela Harry. Après les examens, peut-être… Ou alors, pendant les vacances de Pâques, je pense que je serai prêt… Tu devras rester ici, alors, tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi…

- Heu… Je pensais justement que… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas demander à Hermione, plutôt ? bredouilla Ron, mal à l'aise. C'est elle qui est douée en magie, elle te sera plus utile que moi. Je risque de tout faire rater, comme d'habitude…

- Non, dit son ami d'un ton décidé. Elle ne doit pas se mêler de ça. Elle va encore nous accuser de tout faire pour être expulsés, et j'aurai autre chose à faire qu'écouter ses réprimandes. Et puis, c'est toi qui a le rôle important.

Ron soupira. Il aurait préféré qu'Hermione soit au courant, cela l'aurait rassuré. Mais c'était Harry qui décidait, c'était son avenir après tout.

- Je persiste à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Harry lui sourit.

- Mais ça pourrait bien changer nos vies.

- Ça, c'est sûr, bougonna Ron. Surtout la mienne.

&-&-&-&-&

Tadam! Chapitre 4! Il y aura sûrement 1 ou 2 autres chapitres dans les deux prochaines semaines, avant que je ne parte en vacances pour un mois. Car figurez-vous qu'il n'y a PAS d'ordinateur (relié à Internet, s'entend) là où je vais. snif, snif...

Reviews!!!


	5. Chapitre 5 : Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer : Nooon, rien de rieeen... Nooon, je ne possède rieeen... (air connu)

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 5 _(Drago Malefoy)_

Drago Malefoy soupira en entrant dans le dortoir. Il n'avait pas aperçu le Baron Sanglant en revenant de son rendez-vous nocturne. Il risquait moins que Ginny ou Colin s'il se faisait attraper puisqu'il était Préfet-en-Chef et qu'il avait le droit de se balader tard dans les couloirs, mais il était quand même un peu inquiet pour sa petite amie.

- Arrête d'y penser, se dit-il tout haut. Ils ont la Carte, ils éviteront ceux qui patrouillent !

- Drago ? A qui tu parles ?

Drago sursauta. Pas elle ! Pansy Parkinson, la pire fouineuse de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! Elle apparut sur le seuil de la chambre, l'air interrogateur. Drago jura intérieurement. Ils avaient beau jouer la même comédie devant les autres élèves, celle du méchant stupide et borné, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'aimait plus. Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs, c'était plus fort que lui.

- A personne.

Sa réponse laconique ne la découragea pas. Elle entra et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, son visage brusquement inquiet.

- Drago, tu as reçu une lettre de ton père, récemment ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Si elle voulait lui parler de son père, elle voulait lui parler de Voldemort.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- J'ai reçu un hibou du mien, répondit Pansy en frissonnant. Il dit que Tu-Sais-Qui réunit de plus en plus d'adeptes. Il a déjà les géants, les vampires et les Détraqueurs de son côté, qu'est-ce qu'il peut trouver de pire ? Les loups-garous ? Ils ont une force surhumaine et les cinq sens hyper-développés, il pourrait s'en servir.

- Non, les loups-garous n'ont pas le Mal dans la peau, répondit Drago en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Ce sont simplement des hommes qui n'ont pas eu de chance. Il pourrait peut-être se servir des Epouvantards ou des Moremplis ? Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ?

- Non, j'irai le voir demain, je voulais d'abord savoir si ton père t'en avait parlé.

Elle sortit en secouant la tête d'un air désemparé. Elle devait se poser des questions sur les nouveaux disciples de Vous-Savez-Qui, et aussi sur les paroles qu'il avait malencontreusement laissées échapper à son arrivée. Il devait absolument se débarrasser de cette manie qu'il avait de parler tout haut.

- Ah, Drago, tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler.

Blaise Zabini sortit de la salle de bains attenante au dortoir, une serviette verte et argent enroulée autour de ses hanches. Lui était un véritable ami, également réfractaire à toute cérémonie qui ferait de lui un Mangemort. Les deux adolescents se confiaient l'un à l'autre et ne se cachaient rien. Blaise se dirigea vers son lit et enfila son pyjama.

- Tu as reçu une lettre…

- …de mon père ? Non. Tu en as eu une aussi ?

C'était raté pour la soirée tranquille. Blaise eut l'air interloqué.

- Comment ça, aussi ?

- Pansy, soupira son ami. Elle vient de sortir. Apparemment, il y a des nouveaux du côté sombre ?

Blaise acquiesça.

- Oui, et ce n'est pas joli-joli. Mon père ne m'a donné aucun nom, mais ce serait des bestioles volantes de Scandinavie, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Des trucs sauvages, tu vois le genre ?

- A ne pas faire de quartiers, j'imagine. Génial. Qu'est-ce qui va nous tomber dessus, encore ? Peut-être que mon père me donnera plus d'informations. Sa lettre devrait arriver demain ou après-demain, ils écrivent toujours à peu près en même temps. On ira voir Dumbledore à ce moment-là.

- Le mieux, ce serait d'avoir des infos de première main, dit négligemment Blaise.

Avec le temps, Drago avait appris à se méfier des idées de Blaise. Ce fut donc d'une voix soupçonneuse qu'il demanda :

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu vas écrire à Tu-Sais-Qui et gentiment lui demander ses plans pour la bataille finale ?

- Non. D'une part, c'est toi qui vas t'y coller, d'autre part, ce que je pense est beaucoup plus simple. J'ai entendu dire que Millicent Bulstrode va bientôt recevoir la Marque Noire, probablement dans les deux prochaines semaines. Si elle devient Mangemort, elle saura tout ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle le dira à son petit ami si elle est persuadée que celui-ci veut devenir Mangemort à son tour.

- Et je suppose que le petit ami en question, ce sera moi ?

- Oui !

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je suis déjà pris, tu te rappelles ? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas _toi_, le petit ami ?

Blaise eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu es fou ! Hannah ne me le pardonnerait jamais !

- Et pourquoi Ginny me pardonnerait ?

- Parce que, contrairement à Hannah, toute sa famille est impliquée dans cette guerre et elle sera très contente de savoir que son presque fiancé œuvre pour les sauver, et parce que, contrairement à Hannah, c'est une excellente actrice qui ne lancera pas de regards assassins à Millicent quand elle et toi serez collés ensemble.

- Parce que tu veux que je sois _collé_ à Millicent ! s'exclama Drago d'un air dégoûté. J'ai mon mot à dire, quand même ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, dit Blaise avec un grand sourire. J'en ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore et il donne son feu vert. Amuse-toi bien !

Il sortit du dortoir tandis que Drago le suivait des yeux, essayant de retrouver sa voix. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il aurait aimé un peu d'air frais pour se rafraîchir le front, mais les dortoirs des Serpentards étaient situés sous terre.

Ainsi, Voldemort recrutait de nouvelles troupes. Il n'en était pas surpris : son père lui avait écrit il y avait quelques temps, croyant que Drago voulait toujours rejoindre les Mangemorts, que Voldemort était très mécontent de ceux-ci. Comme la plupart étaient en fuite, ils ne pouvaient plus faire grand-chose pour rassembler des « fidèles », volontaires ou pas. Il était aussi plutôt difficile pour les géants de sillonner les pays, du fait de leur taille et de leur réputation, méritée il est vrai.

Drago soupira. Il ne pouvait plus continuer seul la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée à son entrée à Poudlard, surtout s'il allait devoir infiltrer les Mangemorts via Millicent. Ginny était au courant de sa position, mais elle lui serait inutile si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidait de le tuer. La seule personne qui réussirait à le maintenir en vie était…

- Harry Potter, souffla-t-il.

C'était décidé ; dès demain, il lui dirait tout. Ginny se porterait garante pour lui (du moins, il l'espérait, vu ce qu'il allait devoir lui dire) et Potter la croirait puisqu'elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami. Il serait difficile de le convaincre de sa bonne foi, mais il se faisait fort d'y arriver. Il avait toujours su parvenir à ses fins. Il se rappelait comment il avait réussi à persuader Ginny de sortir avec lui.

Il avait mis du temps avant de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, et elle ne l'avait pas cru tout de suite. Avec son comportement, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais il avait quand même cru que son cœur (car oui, il avait un cœur) se déchirait quand elle lui avait répondu qu'elle le détestait. Il avait alors tout fait pour la conquérir. Les innombrables bouquets de fleurs (grâce à une formule magique très efficace), les bijoux de toutes sortes (mais il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qui était trop voyant), les lettres qu'il lui envoyait au petit déjeuner et un sourire éblouissant (mais oui, il savait sourire pour de vrai) à chaque fois qu'il la croisait lui avait permis d'obtenir un premier rendez-vous, bientôt suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième, jusqu'à ce fameux soir où leurs vies avaient basculé. Ils savaient que cela allait compliquer encore plus la situation, mais c'était arrivé tellement naturellement qu'ils n'avaient pas pu résister. Cela faisait quelques mois déjà qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et lorsque cette étape de leur relation avait été franchie et qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient jamais revenir en arrière, ils avaient décidé de rester ensemble quoi qu'il puisse leur en coûter. Cependant, devant les autres, il fallait toujours jouer cette comédie qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Drago se releva brusquement. Il était trop stressé, il ne pourrait jamais s'endormir. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne une douche, brûlante de préférence.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains du dortoir des septième année. Celle des préfets était bien trop loin, et trop fréquentée. Les préfets et les préfètes se la partageaient, et Hermione Granger avait eu tôt fait de découvrir la vérité en remarquant que ses absences et celles de Ginny coïncidaient. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché et avait réussi à obtenir une confession complète qu'il lui avait fait jurer de ne pas répéter, ni à Potter ni à Weasley. Elle avait paru un peu déçue mais avait accepté quand même.

Drago sortit de la douche et enfila son pyjama. Sa mission était devenue trop dangereuse ; il allait demander à faire partie de l'A.D. dès qu'il aurait convaincu Potter qu'il était de son côté.

&-&-&-&-&

Ouiii, je sais que tous ces Serpentards ne ressemblent absolument pas aux personnages de JKR par leurs caractères, mais que voulez-vous, je ne peux tout simplement pas m'en empêcher. Ceux-z-et-celles qui ont lu mon profil savent pourquoi. On ne se refait pas. _soupir_... Un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine avant que je ne parte pour un mois!

Et des reviewwwwws!!!!!


	6. Chapitre 6 : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 6 _(Harry Potter)_

Harry essayait de percer les pensées des élèves qui passaient devant lui, et il avait remarqué une chose bizarre : il réussissait à entendre ce que les filles pensaient sans effort, mais il devait se concentrer pour les garçons. Les exceptions étaient Hermione et Ron, pour lesquels l'inverse se produisait : il se concentrait pour Hermione tandis que Ron ne nécessitait aucun effort. C'était sans doute parce que Ron était son ami et n'avait rien à lui cacher, et parce que Hermione avait pris quelques leçons d'occlumancie, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il devrait le signaler à Rogue lorsqu'il le verrait.

Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner seul. Il s'était levé de bonne heure et la plupart de ses condisciples dormaient encore. La Grande Salle était vide lorsqu'il y entra. Il se servait tranquillement ses œufs au lard lorsqu'une voix désagréablement familière l'interpella :

- Potter, j'aimerais te dire un mot, si tu as quelques minutes de ton précieux temps à m'accorder.

Harry leva les yeux vers Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Te parler, mon petit Potter, répondit Malefoy d'un ton léger, déclenchant une série de rires dans les rangs de sa suite habituelle de Serpentards. On est nerveux ?

Ses yeux gris pâle le fixaient étrangement. C'était comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose avec. Harry vrilla son regard au sien et se concentra. A sa grande surprise, l'esprit de Malefoy se révéla extrêmement facile à explorer. On aurait dit qu'il lui facilitait même la tâche.

Et toute l'histoire se transmit d'esprit à esprit. Harry sut comment Dumbledore avait enrôlé Malefoy avant même son entrée à Poudlard, comment Malefoy avait dû jouer ce rôle de méchant à l'école pour pouvoir approcher les jeunes espions des Mangemorts, et – et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son rôle d'informateur – que c'était _lui_ le petit copain de Ginny.

_- Quoi ?!_ s'exclama Harry, choqué.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu étais nerveux, le Balafré, répéta lentement Malefoy d'une voix froide.

Il se pencha un peu plus par-dessus la table.

- Il faut qu'on se voie, souffla-t-il de sorte que seul Harry l'entendît.

- On verra si j'ai le temps après le déjeuner, lança Harry d'un ton hargneux. J'ai besoin d'explications, murmura-t-il, encore secoué.

- Tu les auras, lui chuchota Malefoy. On s'en va, lança-t-il à son groupe de fidèles, il commence déjà à m'énerver.

Harry les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient assis à leurs places habituelles. Malefoy, espion pour Dumbledore ! C'était le monde à l'envers ! Et comment savait-il que Harry développait la legilimencie ? Ginny, bien sûr ! Ils avaient dû se voir la veille, c'était pour ça qu'elle lui avait emprunté la Carte ! Carte qu'elle ne lui avait pas rendue, d'ailleurs. Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec elle.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle, déclara Hermione d'un ton décidé en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Toi aussi ?!

De loin, Harry vit les sourcils de Malefoy se froncer. Les sermons d'Hermione pouvaient durer des heures si on ne l'arrêtait pas. Il posa ses couverts et accrocha son regard émeraude aux yeux marrons de son amie. Généralement, ses interlocuteurs n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête en le voyant les fixer : terminer leur discours au plus vite.

- Je suis assez pressé.

- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, assura son amie. C'est à propos de Ginny.

- Si tu veux me dire qu'elle sort avec Malefoy, je suis déjà au courant, interrompit Harry. Il me l'a en quelque sorte dit ce matin. Mais si c'est pour m'expliquer pourquoi elle ne m'a pas rendu la Carte, là, je suis toute ouïe.

- Ah, tu es au courant ? C'est très bien, dit Hermione, surprise. J'avoue qu'elle et moi avions un peu peur de ta réaction, mais je suppose que celle de Ron sera pire, il faudra nous y faire. Quant à ta carte, c'est moi qui l'ai, tiens, la voilà, elle me l'a donnée ce matin parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de te rencontrer pendant la journée. Mais je ne voulais pas te parler de ça. Ron a laissé échapper quelque chose au sujet du sortilège de Renaissance. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire ? C'est illégal, Harry, et en plus c'est très dangereux si c'est fait sans au moins une dizaine de sorciers expérimentés autour de soi. Sans compter que…

- C'est bon, Hermione, j'ai compris. Tu vois ? C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler. Tu fais tout pour m'empêcher de le réaliser alors que je crois que c'est le seul moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Je ne pense pas être assez puissant pour l'anéantir complètement, il pourrait encore revenir dans dix ans. Ron est parfait pour m'aider, c'est mon meilleur ami. Toi, tu n'aurais pas fait ça de bonne volonté, et il faut que les deux sorciers soient totalement consentants. Tu crois que je ne me suis pas documenté à fond dessus ? Moi aussi, je sais où se trouve la bibliothèque, figure-toi !

Harry s'était de plus en plus enflammé au cours de sa tirade, et quelques têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux. Il poursuivit un ton plus bas.

- Hermione, tu peux nous dénoncer, mais je le ferai quand même. C'est le seul moyen pour être enfin libérés de ce monstre. Alors soit tu es contre nous, soit tu nous aides. Je pense qu'on aura besoin de tes dons. Et peu importe que tu sois la Préfète-en-Chef !

Hermione n'avait pas tenté une seule fois de l'interrompre. Elle acquiesça lentement.

- Très bien. Je t'aiderai. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui le ferai à la place de Ron, tu auras sans doute plus de pouvoirs comme ça, vu que ce qui compte dans ce sortilège, ce sont les capacités et pas la naissance. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser mourir !

Harry lui sourit.

- J'espère bien !

Trente minutes plus tard, il était dans les cachots en compagnie de Malefoy.

- On va où ? demanda Harry, un reste de méfiance s'attardant en lui.

- Dans ma chambre. Elle communique avec les dortoirs des Serpentards, comme celle d'Hermione chez les Gryffondors. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle ne s'en servait pas pour être tranquille avec Weasley. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lui trouve…

- Hé ! Tu parles de mes amis, là !

- Désolé. L'éducation, tu comprends… Malefoy et Weasley, ennemis héréditaires, bla bla bla… Tu n'imagines pas le mal que j'ai eu à convaincre Ginny !

- Si, j'imagine très bien, au contraire, fit Harry avec un petit rire. Elle est du genre têtu, avec un sale caractère. C'est une fille qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire. Je l'ai assez vue se disputer avec ses frères quand j'étais au Terrier.

- Eh oui, dit Malefoy d'un air entendu. Ses frères. Tout le problème est là. Je vois assez bien leur réaction quand je demanderai la main de Ginny à ses parents, l'année prochaine.

- Apprête-toi à te faire casser la figure, rit Harry. Eh, mais attends un peu…

Il s'arrêta net.

- La demander en mariage? _L'année prochaine_ ?

- On y est, dit Malefoy en s'arrêtant devant une porte sombre, quelques mètres plus loin.

Harry le rejoignit en secouant la tête, abasourdi.

- La demander en _mariage_ ? Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes !

- Crois-le ou non, mais je l'aime, répondit doucement Malefoy. Et elle m'aime. Pourquoi attendre ?

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. C'était une pièce carrée, aux couleurs des Serpentards, luxueusement meublée. Un lit à baldaquin, apparemment très ancien, trônait au milieu de la pièce. Tous les meubles semblaient de la même facture que ceux de la chambre d'Hermione, en plus sombre. Malefoy referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir.

- C'est très… propre, dit Harry. Trop, même.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- C'est parce que je passe la plupart de mon temps dans le dortoir des septième année. De quel point veux-tu qu'on parle en premier ?

- Est-ce que tu sais que je deviens legilimens ? demanda Harry, curieux. Ce matin, il m'a semblé que oui, j'en ai déduit que c'était Ginny qui te l'avait dit.

- En effet, nous nous sommes vus hier soir.

- Ton rôle dans la guerre ? interrogea le brun.

- Je suis chargé de récolter des renseignements à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui et de ses actions, d'après ce que mon père et les autres Mangemorts laissent échapper. Comme tout le monde croit que je veux aussi devenir Mangemort, c'est une tâche plutôt facile. Et Blaise a eu une idée… Mais mon père a décidé que je serai marqué dès ma sortie de Poudlard, alors le temps presse. Ce qui m'amène à ce pourquoi je voulais te voir…

Des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent. Malefoy se leva aussitôt et, entrouvrant la porte, jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis que Ginny se glissait dans la pièce et l'étreignait.

- Bonjour, toi, murmura-t-elle.

Harry se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Ginny lui sourit, un peu nerveusement à ce qu'il lui sembla.

- Ah, tu es là. Très bien, ça. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

- Un peu. Mais tu devrais craindre la réaction de Ron plus que la mienne…

- Dites, on peut d'abord s'occuper de mon problème ? intervint Malefoy. Je vais faire vite, il ne faut pas qu'on vous trouve ici. Je voulais te voir pour une raison précise. Tout d'abord, sache que Pansy et Blaise sont comme moi, ils travaillent pour Dumbledore. Ils ont reçu une lettre de leurs pères qui disaient que Tu-Sais-Qui recrutait de nouveaux adeptes, des animaux intelligents volants de Scandinavie, apparemment, je ne connais pas leur nom. En fait, je crois qu'il se méfie de ses Mangemorts, donc nos vies vont devenir de trop. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il nous tue tous, y compris les enfants de Mangemorts puisque nous devions le devenir nous-mêmes, et que nos parents nous mettaient dans le bain en nous divulguant des informations confidentielles. Tu me suis ? Je voudrais faire partie de l'A.D. Au point où j'en suis, le secret n'est plus de mise, et il est hors de question de demander à cet imbécile de professeur que nous avons cette année de me donner des cours particuliers. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache repousser des Strangulots. Ce qui doit être à peu près mon niveau en Défense, avoua-t-il.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny, réprobateur.

- Parce qu'il est aussi au courant pour l'A.D. ?

- Je lui fais confiance, et tu devrais faire pareil.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? lui murmura Malefoy à l'oreille.

- On ne peut que m'aimer.

- Je ne crois pas que te montrer à l'A.D. soit une bonne idée, Malefoy, reprit Harry. En revanche, ajouta-t-il alors que le blond protestait, il serait possible, je suppose, de te donner des leçons à toi tout seul. Ginny et Hermione pourraient aider. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Malefoy réfléchit un moment.

- Je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça, acquiesça-t-il avec réticence.

- Alors rendez-vous à la Salle sur Demande ce soir, pour évaluer ton niveau, conclut Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il faut qu'on parte, maintenant.

- Attends un peu. Ginny, tu peux nous laisser ?

Harry, gêné, détourna les yeux pendant que les deux amoureux s'embrassaient. Une fois Ginny partie, Malefoy se tourna vers lui.

- Ecoute, je voulais en parler seul à seule avec Ginny, mais si tu pouvais d'abord la préparer un peu, ça m'arrangerait. C'est à propos du plan de Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le plan de Blaise ?

- Il consiste à me faire sortir avec Millicent Bulstrode pour lui soutirer des informations une fois qu'elle sera marquée.

Harry siffla entre ses dents.

- Ginny ne va pas bien le prendre

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je te demande de… tâter le terrain. Evaluer les risques. Aller en reconnaissance.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on demande ce genre de trucs ? grommela Harry. D'accord, je le ferai, mais je ne te promets rien concernant le résultat. Elle va sûrement être bouleversée.

- Elle s'en remettra. Elle sait qu'elle est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Harry regarda sa montre.

- Je dois y aller. Hermione m'attend à la bibliothèque.

Seul, Drago se frotta les mains. Sa survie était assurée !

&-&-&-&-&

Dernier chapitre avant les vacances! Je pars ce soir, alors vous n'aurez pas de mes nouvelles avant un mois. On se retrouve fin août!

Bonnes vacances à tous, reposez-vous bien avant la rentrée!

Laissez-moi des reviews... je vous jure que le prochain chapitre est plus intéressant...


	7. Chapitre 7 : Parvati Patil

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire que je brode grâce à eux, si.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 7 _(Parvati Patil)_

Du coin de la Salle Commune où elle se tenait dans l'ombre, Parvati observait Harry. Bientôt, se dit-elle avec un frisson d'excitation, bientôt il serait à elle. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, elle avait déjà tout prévu. Mais il fallait attendre le moment propice. Celui-ci ne surviendrait pas avant deux ou trois jours. Cela lui paraîtrait horriblement long mais tant pis, elle en passerait par là.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Maintenant que Février était arrivé, les jours commençaient à s'allonger, et l'équipe de Quidditch rentrait plus tard. Elle avait prévu un jour sans entraînement, elle ne voulait pas gâcher les chances de Gryffondor de gagner la Coupe, même si leur équipe était imbattable.

Malgré elle, ses yeux revinrent se poser sur Harry, qui discutait tranquillement avec ses amis. Il avait l'air soucieux depuis plusieurs jours, et ses sourcils se fronçaient souvent sans raison apparente. Elle eut presque des remords à l'idée qu'elle allait lui donner de quoi se tourmenter un peu plus. Presque.

----------

Quelques jours plus tard, Parvati réussit à coincer Harry au sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle s'était entraînée à cacher ses pensées grâce aux indications très utiles de livres sur le sujet et allait voir si ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits. Elle adressa un sourire séducteur à Harry.

- Harry ! Justement, je te cherchais…

- Euh… ça ne peut pas attendre ? J'ai un cours de, euh…rattrapage en potions.

Elle se rapprocha de lui en lui souriant d'un air compatissant.

- Tu mens très mal, tu sais ? Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé…

Elle éleva sa main à hauteur de son visage et l'ouvrit doucement. Un petit tas de poudre dorée, qu'elle avait elle-même inventée, s'y trouvait. Avant que Harry eût pu faire un seul geste, elle souffla sur la poudre qui vola droit sur son visage. Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Elle cacha rapidement les affaires de Harry dans un des casiers à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, qu'elle ferma à clef pour plus de sûreté. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry, toujours allongé par terre.

_- Mobilicorpus_, souffla-t-elle.

Le corps de Harry flottant devant elle, elle prit aussitôt un passage secret qui débouchait à côté de la tapisserie représentant un sorcier apprenant la danse à des Trolls. Elle fit rapidement trois passages devant la portion de mur en face d'elle, et fit entrer Harry dans la Salle sur Demande, qui était exactement comme elle avait voulu qu'elle fût.

Des dizaines de bougies dispensaient un éclairage tamisé qui mettait en valeur le rouge et l'or profonds des rideaux et des draps de soie du lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Romantique à souhait. Parfait.

Elle allongea doucement Harry et attacha solidement ses poignets à la tête du lit. Elle avait peut-être forcé un peu la dose, avec sa poudre, car le pauvre était toujours inconscient. Elle allait tenter de le réveiller.

_- Enervatum._

Harry ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et les referma aussitôt. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour éviter la migraine, au réveil. Chantonnant gaiement, elle prit un petit sachet dans la poche de sa robe et en versa le contenu sur sa paume. Harry avait réussi à ouvrir de nouveau un œil et la regardait faire, silencieux. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était attaché. Mais quand elle vit l'une des cordes tressaillir, elle comprit qu'il essayait de se libérer. Etre capable de faire de la magie sans baguette avait ses avantages. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

- Quoi, tu veux déjà me quitter ?

Elle ouvrit la main et souffla le tas de poudre brune sur son visage. Aussitôt, les cordes se resserrèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? lui demanda-t-il en toussant.

Parvati sourit, fière d'elle.

- Une poudre de mon invention. Elle bloque les pouvoirs de la personne qui l'inhale. C'est temporaire, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle ferma la porte à clef et vint s'asseoir près de Harry. Avec des gestes lents et précis, elle déboutonna sa robe de sorcier. Elle usa d'un sortilège de Découpe pour libérer les bras de Harry, puis elle lança un sort de Réparation et la robe parut comme neuve. La tête de Harry était impayable.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Bien sûr, tu peux, sourit-elle. Tu es le premier concerné, après tout.

Elle continuait son déshabillage minutieux.

- Vois-tu, ma famille a un petit problème génétique. Les trompes de Fallope des femmes se dégradent avant 25 ans, ce qui nous empêche d'avoir des enfants passé cet âge. Je sais que j'ai encore le temps d'y penser, mais je t'ai choisi comme papa potentiel et je ne suis pas sûre de te revoir après Poudlard.

Harry, complètement nu, s'éclaircit la gorge.

- ça ne va pas être possible, Parvati.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

Il avait soudain l'air plus sombre. Elle sourit, ses vêtements à elle formant un petit tas au pied du lit.

- Honnêtement, tes raisons, qu'elles soient valables ou pas, je m'en moque.

Harry la fixa, son regard désespéré accrochant ses yeux noirs. Elle détourna la tête.

- Tu connais mon histoire, Parvati. Je sais prendre mes responsabilités mais il y a de grandes chances que je meure dans un futur très proche.

- Je le sais et je l'accepte. Je ne comptais pas te demander quoi que ce soit. Je me débrouillerai toute seule.

_Toute seule…_ Que ces mots faisaient mal…

- Et si je suis stérile ?

Sa voix avait l'accent du désespoir. Elle était si repoussante que ça ? songea-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il pût ne pas la désirer.

- Je n'envisage même pas cette possibilité, réussit-elle à répondre d'un ton léger. Maintenant, assez parlé…

Nue, elle grimpa sur le lit et se blottit contre Harry, admirant sans vergogne son corps façonné par le Quidditch. Grâce aux leçons de vol qu'ils avaient eues en première année, elle savait que garder son équilibre sur un balai en mouvement demandait la participation de tous les muscles du corps – comme monter à cheval, pensa-t-elle en songeant à Beauty. Et les muscles de Harry étaient indéniablement soumis à rude épreuve depuis six ans et demi qu'il jouait Attrapeur. Redressant la tête, elle le vit tirer sur ses liens pour se libérer.

- C'est inutile. Ils ne se déferont pas. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler à l'aide, j'ai jeté un sort d'Insonorisation.

- Arrête tout de suite !

- Non.

Ses doigts se posèrent doucement sur l'érection de Harry et, se laissant glisser le long de son corps, elle le prit dans sa bouche. Ses mains le caressaient tendrement, prenaient possession de lui, découvraient ses secrets les plus intimes. Elle frôlait ses testicules, pressait cette colonne de chair si sensible, effleurait son ventre, ses cuisses. Alors, c'était comme ça, un corps d'homme… Des lignes peut-être moins douces que celles d'une femme, mais une impression de brut sauvage… Elle eut brusquement une envie irrésistible de lui sauter dessus, là, comme ça. D'ailleurs, elle n'allait pas se gêner.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir, elle sourit intérieurement. Elle avait le contrôle et elle aimait ça. Lui aussi, apparemment, même s'il le nierait probablement toute sa vie. Il avait de petits mouvements de hanches qu'il essayait visiblement de réprimer, et elle retint un rire en le voyant perdre peu à peu la tête, sa respiration s'accélérant jusqu'à devenir erratique. Elle-même sentait un vide se creuser au plus profond de son corps, vide qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé par l'objet auquel sa bouche prodiguait toutes ces attentions. Etre un adolescent soumis à ses pulsions hormonales avait quelquefois ses avantages, songea-t-elle en voyant Harry se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement. Il était tellement plus facile à contrôler, ainsi.

Sa langue joua avec son gland tandis que sa main gauche montait et descendait le long de la colonne de chair qui l'intéressait tant. Elle était étonnée de la douceur de sa peau à cet endroit. Sa main droite caressait gentiment ses testicules, descendait la raie des fesses, puis remontait et recommençait. Harry se cambrait et haletait. Sa tête roulait de droite à gauche, comme s'il voulait refouler les sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Lavande pour ses conseils. Son amie serait fière d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que Harry approchait du point de non-retour, Parvati cessa son petit manège et remonta le long du corps du jeune homme. Elle tourna sa tête vers elle, notant avec plaisir la rougeur de ses joues et son regard enfiévré. Alors elle l'embrassa, et elle mit dans cet acte toute la tendresse dont elle était capable à cet instant. Le baiser qu'elle lui donnait était d'une certaine manière beaucoup plus intime que ce qu'elle avait fait avant. Ce baiser reflétait ses sentiments. Elle s'écarta de lui à regret ; elle aurait pu l'embrasser pendant des heures sans se lasser.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses…

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, frôlant son gland avec l'entrée de son sexe humide, sans aller plus loin. Pendant quelques instants, elle ne fit que l'effleurer de sa fleur d'amour, taquinant Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soulevât légèrement – et involontairement – les hanches. Une douce chaleur prit naissance dans son ventre, la pressant d'aller plus loin. Sentant les yeux de Harry sur ses seins, elle se cambra, rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière des deux mains, faisant ainsi ressortir sa poitrine. Dans le même mouvement, elle descendit plus bas sur la verge de Harry, commençant à l'attirer en elle, mais s'échappant aussitôt.

- Je te plais ?

A sa grande surprise, elle sentit alors deux mains lui agripper les hanches et la faire descendre sur le pénis de Harry. Stupéfaite, elle baissa les yeux pour constater que celui-ci s'était libéré : la poudre avait dû cesser d'agir…

Bientôt, elle ne fut plus en état de penser. Car, loin de sembler vouloir s'enfuir, comme s'ils faisaient l'amour tous les jours depuis des années, Harry lui imprimait un mouvement de va-et-vient… comment dire… TRES agréable ! Et sans savoir comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait sur le dos, ses jambes ceignant les hanches de Harry tandis que celui-ci, ne manifestant aucune intention de partir, s'enfonçait de plus en plus en plus profondément en elle. Elle gémit de douleur alors qu'une brûlure la traversait là où Harry et elle étaient unis. Harry se figea.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Parvati l'embrassa aussitôt, ne voulant entendre aucune question pendant ce moment si parfait. Ses hanches se mirent en mouvement d'elles-mêmes. Oubliés, les conseils de Lavande ! Elle se laissait guider par son instinct. Après tout, des milliers d'hommes et de femmes avaient accompli cet acte depuis des millénaires, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle n'y arrivât pas. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit Harry se mettre à bouger. Et c'était merveilleux. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas renoncer. Quand elle le dirait à Lavande !

Elle vira rapidement son amie de ses pensées quand Harry approfondit ses coups de rein. Elle ne chercha plus à retenir ses gémissements et frémit en entendant Harry lui faire écho. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé – et elle avait beaucoup d'imagination. Harry et elle, ensemble, étaient-ils deux, étaient-ils un ? Elle le serrait contre elle, sur elle, en elle. Elle le sentait bouger à l'intérieur d'elle-même, et il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde, unis par cet acte d'amour qui les lierait pour toujours.

Une sorte d'urgence la possédait, la poussait à accélérer ses mouvements, encore et encore plus vite, plus fort. Elle sentait son corps se contracter, elle était dominée par le besoin qu'elle avait d'assouvir sa faim de Harry. Une pression se creusa au plus profond d'elle-même et éclata en grandes vagues de plaisir qui inondèrent son corps entier ; un feu d'artifice se déclencha dans sa tête, et elle sentit Harry exploser en elle tandis qu'un grand frisson le parcourait. Il s'effondra sur elle, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou.

Merlin, comme elle l'aimait…

&-&-&-&-&

Je suis de retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, parce que je l'ai peaufiné. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez en cliquant sur le bouton "go" juste en dessous. Je suis assez novice dans ce genre de scène. Vous feriez votre bonne action de la journée en me donnant votre avis (si, si !).

Un grand MERCI à naruto194, yannnn, minna, katy, riri, pottty, shadows182 (télépathie ? Non, legilimancie; je ne le développerai pas spécialement) et darken shade qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent. Toutes ces reviews à mon retour... j'ai adoré !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Lavande Brown

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 8 _(Lavande Brown)_

Bon, a priori, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour Parvati. Lavande la borda une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Elle rejoignit Hermione dans la salle commune. Son amie avait une expression particulièrement fatiguée, ce soir. Les événements de la soirée avaient dû fortement la secouer pour qu'elle eût la mine aussi chiffonnée. La pauvre avait dû écouter les explications confuses d'un Harry paniqué, rapatrier de la Salle Sur Demande une Parvati sous l'influence d'un sortilège de Sommeil et l'installer dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef pour éviter les questions embarrassantes en attendant que la jeune fille quitte les bras de Morphée.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux anxieux vers Lavande. Elle dort toujours ?

- Toujours, confirma Lavande en tirant un fauteuil près du feu. Il y a été un peu fort. Ça devrait être interdit de traficoter le corps des autres !

- A mon avis, c'est Parvati qui a, euh…_traficoté_ le corps de Harry. Il n'a fait que s'enfuir courageusement. C'est ça qui est un peu bête de sa part, continua Hermione en étouffant un bâillement, mais que veux-tu, il n'a jamais très bien su ce qu'il fallait faire avec une fille et à quel moment, alors…

- Les garçons ne comprendront jamais les filles et vice-versa, énonça sentencieusement Lavande. Au fait, tu sais si ça lui a plu, ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te le dire si c'était le cas, tu t'empresserais de tout raconter à Parvati et elle ne le lâchera plus d'une semelle après ça ! s'agaça Hermione.

Le tact n'était pas le point fort de Lavande. Comment faire cracher le morceau à son amie ? Généralement, une petite dose de flatterie suffisait, mais là c'était sa loyauté envers Harry qui était en jeu. Elle pouvait aussi directement aller voir le jeune homme, mais ce serait trop évident, sachant sa profonde amitié avec Parvati. Restait Ron. Lui, il parlait à tort et à travers, ce ne serait pas difficile de lui arracher des aveux. En plus, il était le confident de Harry. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il était toujours avec Hermione ou Harry. Il faudrait l'aborder quand il serait seul.

Son plan en tête, Lavande organisa sa nuit avec Hermione. Elles veilleraient chacune leur tour sur Parvati en attendant qu'elle se réveillât. Lavande prendrait la première partie de la nuit, et Hermione la seconde. Elle pourrait ainsi extorquer quelques paroles intéressantes à Ron pendant qu'Hermione dormirait encore. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux garçons parlaient de la situation dans le dortoir en ce moment-même.

Hermione lui souhaita une bonne nuit et monta dans le dortoir des filles, son lit étant occupé par Parvati. Lavande s'installa dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Déjà qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup à cause de ses révisions (car il ne restait plus que quatre mois, et elle voulait à tout prix décrocher son diplôme avec mention), il fallait en plus qu'elle sacrifiât de précieuses heures de sommeil à Parvati. Cette petite folle n'aurait pas pu attendre d'avoir passé ses examens ?

Lavande était furieuse. Quand Parvati serait remise, elle lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, foi de Lavande Brown ! Et elle ne pouvait même pas se dire que ce serait juste pour cette nuit, car si Parvati était enceinte – et elle l'était, car elle avait tout calculé – elle devrait la soutenir dans sa maternité. Ce qui impliquait les neuf mois à venir et probablement toute sa vie !

Car elle ne laisserait pas tomber Parvati. Elle en était incapable.

Lavande avait besoin de se donner aux autres, comme les autres avaient besoin d'elle. Elle était souvent choisie pour confidente, et elle ne répétait jamais un secret qu'on lui avait demandé de garder. Oh, bien sûr, elle commettait bien quelques petites indiscrétions de temps en temps, mais ce n'était jamais quelque chose qu'elle avait promis de garder pour elle, et généralement elle parlait pour aider ceux que ça concernait. Pour former des couples, par exemple, sourit-elle en songeant à Ron et Hermione.

C'était bien grâce à elle que ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés ! Ron était bien trop timide pour faire le premier pas, et Hermione n'était pas sûre que ses sentiments étaient payés de retour. Ça aurait pu durer des années si elle ne s'en était pas mêlée ! Elle avait fait parvenir un billet à Hermione en imitant (par magie, évidemment) l'écriture de Ron, et avait fait de même pour Ron en imitant l'écriture d'Hermione. Elle les avaient fait se rencontrer dans un endroit discret du parc et y avait laissé un petit mot leur disant de foncer. Ils ne s'en étaient pas privés, et le lendemain, Hermione était venu la remercier d'avoir débloqué la situation. Tous les trois étaient les seuls à savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé, les autres élèves – dont Harry – pensaient juste que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Ils ne pourraient jamais imaginer que si elle n'avait rien fait, Ron et Hermione auraient été encore célibataires dans cent ans !

Lavande remua nerveusement sur son fauteuil. Elle n'aimait pas le tour que prenait cette histoire. Ce qui commençait dans la violence finissait toujours mal, l'expérience le lui avait appris. Enfin, il n'y avait pas eu _réellement_ violence, mais les actions avaient été un peu forcées… Si seulement Parvati l'avait laissée faire ! Elle aurait pu tout arranger sans que Harry ait été forcé à quoi que ce soit, et tout le monde serait content en ce moment.

Lavande enrageait. Parvati était toujours trop pressée. Pourquoi choisir le mois de Février ? Mai aurait été très bien ! Mais mademoiselle voulait un bébé _tout de suite_, et ce que dit mademoiselle a valeur de loi.

Un gémissement attira son attention. Lavande se leva d'un bond et courut se pencher sur Parvati, inquiète. La pauvre avait de la fièvre, constata-t-elle en tâtant son front, mais cela n'avait probablement rien à voir avec le sort que Harry lui avait lancé. Si ?

Non, non, elle avait dû prendre froid, avec cette manie de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son amoureux. Cette fille n'avait vraiment aucune jugeotte ! Mettre sa santé en péril pour une affaire de cœur ! Même Lavande ne ferait jamais ça. Surtout quand l'affaire en question n'avait pas encore commencé. Et à force de réfléchir, elle laissait passer le temps ; il fallait appeler Hermione. Et ensuite, elle irait réveiller Seamus pour lui demander d'isoler Ron de Harry quelques instants.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, expédia Hermione près de Parvati et se prépara à aller voir Seamus : l'Irlandais aimait loucher dans son décolleté, aussi mit-elle sa chemise de nuit la plus échancrée. Si Hermione la surprenait dans le dortoir des garçons, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle était venue voir son petit ami. Mensonge ? Nooon… Déformation de la vérité, tout au plus. Mais Hermione ne la croirait sûrement pas. Car si Lavande s'y entendait pour former des couples, elle avait une vie amoureuse désespérément plate, et aucun de ses petits amis n'avait duré très longtemps.

Lavande jeta un coup d'œil à la salle commune. Apparemment, Hermione était toujours auprès de Parvati. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas à lui mentir. Elle traversa le palier en courant sur la pointe des pieds _(si, si, c'est possible !)_ et poussa la porte du dortoir des garçons. Elle avança dans le couloir, sa baguette allumée brandie devant elle pour éviter les fissures du plancher de bois.

Alors… Normalement, c'est la quatrième porte à droite… 

Elle entra doucement dans la chambre et fronça le nez. Ils n'aéraient donc jamais ? En tous cas, grâce au concert de ronflements qui l'accueillit, elle était sûre que tous dormaient ! Elle éteignit quand même sa baguette pour plus de sécurité.

Maintenant, le lit de Seamus.

_Par pitié, faites que les autres ne se réveillent pas !_ supplia-t-elle.

Elle écarta les rideaux du premier lit. Raté. Dean Thomas.

Le second. Re-raté. Neville Londubat.

_Avec la chance que j'ai, il sera dans le dernier !_

Le troisième. Aïe ! Harry en personne ! On pouvait donc logiquement penser que Ron Weasley serait dans le suivant. Seamus était donc…elle écarta les rideaux du dernier lit…dans le cinquième. Evidemment…

Lavande referma les rideaux derrière elle et lança un sort d'Insonorisation autour du lit. Elle se pencha sur Seamus et le secoua sans ménagement. Il ouvrit un œil, l'aperçut, sourit béatement et l'attira vers lui.

- Seamus ! Arrête !

Lavande se débattit, mais Seamus semblait encore trop endormi pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Et elle avait laissé tomber sa baguette !

Lavande se tortilla pour échapper à l'étreinte de Seamus. Il semblait déterminé à ne pas la lâcher. Il la plaquait sur le lit, sous lui, et essayait de l'embrasser.

- Seamus !

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est devenu fou, ou quoi ?_

Il… Il lui retroussait sa chemise, s'effara-t-elle.

- Enlève tes sales pattes de là !

Pour toute réponse, Seamus plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Surprise, Lavande cessa un instant de se débattre. Seamus en profita aussitôt pour lui enlever complètement sa chemise de nuit, et sa bouche la quitta pour se poser sur un de ses mamelons, devenus aussi durs que des perles.

Un éclair de plaisir la traversa, et elle se cambra contre cette bouche si talentueuse. Seamus mordillait, léchait, suçait ses mamelons, et sa main se faufilait vers son entrejambe…

Lavande eut un sursaut.

&-&-&-&-&

Et vous avez droit à deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, pour me faire pardonner de l'attente.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Seamus Finnigan

Disclaimer : Voir chapitre précédent.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 09 _(Seamus Finnigan)_

Il devait rêver.

C'est ça. Il rêvait. Une peau aussi douce ne pouvait exister que dans les rêves.

Il pétrit un sein avec délectation. Exactement comme il l'avait si souvent imaginé ! Si doux, si ferme et si beau qu'il avait presque mal à le toucher.

Son cerveau s'embrumait. Ses oreilles bourdonnantes l'empêchaient presque d'entendre Lavande, ce qu'il regrettait, mais la toucher le comblait plus que tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

Il glissa une main vers l'aine de Lavande sans cesser d'embrasser ses seins. Il adorait sa poitrine. Quand il l'avait vue penchée sur lui, son décolleté offrant une vue imprenable sur ses seins, il s'était dit que les rêves avaient décidément du bon. Et il souhaitait de toutes ses forces ne jamais se réveiller.

Sa bouche toujours collée contre un mamelon, il glissa un doigt en elle. Si étroite…si chaude et douce…si prête pour lui… Il fit entrer un second doigt et la prépara à ce qui allait suivre. Il en avait tellement rêvé…d'ailleurs, il était encore en train d'y rêver. N'est-ce pas ?

Lavande gémissait, ondulant contre lui, cherchant à l'attirer à elle. Il retira sa main et enleva son pyjama en un tournemain. Lavande poussa un cri de frustration. Voir sa princesse de glace se languir de lui si impatiemment le fit sourire furtivement.

- Non, ma belle, cette fois, c'est moi qui mène le rythme ! Toi, tu subis et tu jouis…

Lavande lui jeta un regard embrumé, mais plein de reproches. Ses lèvres esquissèrent une moue adorable, un peu boudeuse mais tellement tentante qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il adorait sa bouche aussi. Des lèvres pleines, faites pour être embrassées…par lui, évidemment ! Si un autre homme s'avisait de la toucher, ou même seulement de la regarder, il…bon, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ferait, mais le gars devrait certainement se retrouver à Ste-Mangouste.

Seamus glissa le long du corps de Lavande, ravi de la sentir se presser contre lui. Elle avait dû prendre un bain ou une douche avant de venir, car sa peau sentait encore le savon à la lavande qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, peut-être à cause de son nom.

Les rêves ont-ils des odeurs ?

Cette pensée inattendue fit éclater la bulle de sommeil dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis que Lavande l'avait rejoint. Il se redressa brusquement, soudain parfaitement éveillé.

- Lavande ?!

Sa compagne eut un gémissement d'interrogation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il la sentit reculer. Redressant la tête, il vit ses yeux s'agrandir et y lut tout à la fois la surprise, la gêne et l'horreur. Elle parut un instant désorientée, puis avec un petit cri, elle enfila à la hâte sa nuisette noire qui lui avait tant fait tourner la tête et le cœur. Quand elle lui fit de nouveau face, elle avait l'air furieuse. Prudent, il s'abstint du moindre commentaire.

- Comment as-tu _osé_ ? lui cria-t-elle.

Il espéra qu'elle avait jeté un sortilège d'Insonorisation.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Elle avait vraiment l'air en colère.

- Tu n'as pas dit non, lui rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Lavande parut décontenancée, mais se reprit très vite.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Tu m'as sauté dessus avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit !

- Peut-être, mais tu n'as rien dit non plus une fois que je l'ai fait ! En fait si, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, tu as dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à « enlève tes pattes de là », j'ai cru que tu voulais que je les mette ailleurs.

Plantant son regard dans celui de Lavande, Seamus porta sa main encore humide à son nez et y respira l'odeur intime de Lavande. Ces simples effluves – et la tête que Lavande faisait – suffirent à réveiller son ardeur, mais il se contrôla. S'il voulait que Lavande reste dans son lit, il devait se maîtriser. Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, il se rallongea sur son lit.

- Et maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là ?

Il surprit le regard furtif que sa compagne jeta à son sexe dressé, et son sourire s'élargit. Lavande rougit légèrement. Elle porta son regard partout sauf à l'entrejambe de Seamus.

- Je venais te demander un service.

- Quel genre ?

Elle eut un infime soupir en fixant ses doigts de pieds.

- Le genre pressé. Pour demain première heure.

- Et j'aurais quoi comme récompense ?

Lavande redressa brusquement la tête.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Seamus s'installa plus confortablement.

- Ma récompense pour t'avoir rendu ce service. Car il y aura une récompense, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-il en appuyant légèrement sur un mamelon qui pointait encore.

Lavande parut recevoir une gifle. Elle bondit du lit.

- Laisse tomber. Je demanderai à Dean.

- Si tu demandes à Dean, laissa tomber Seamus en s'intéressant aux ongles de sa main gauche, il se pourrait bien qu'il… euh… _oublie_ de faire ce que tu lui auras demandé.

Lavande se raidit.

- Tu serais prêt à faire subir à ton meilleur ami un sortilège d'Amnésie ?

- Pour t'avoir, oui.

Il vit les épaules de Lavande s'affaisser et son dos se voûter. Très bien. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas laissé faire ça. Elle était forcée de le lui demander, maintenant. Sauf si elle lui lançait un sortilège d'Amnésie, pensa-t-il en attrapant sa baguette.

- _Accio _!

La baguette de Lavande s'envola au moment où elle allait la saisir. A son expression, il comprit qu'il avait parfaitement deviné ses intentions.

- Je veux une récompense.

Lavande tremblait. Avait-elle peur ? Non, elle était en colère. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante de rage.

- Très bien. Tu veux un abonnement à _Balai Magazine _? Des cartes de Chocogrenouilles qu'il te manque ?

Seamus éclata de rire.

- J'adore ton humour. Dis-moi d'abord en quoi consiste ce service. J'adapterai en fonction de la difficulté.

Le regard de Lavande l'accusait de ne rien vouloir adapter du tout. Elle n'avait pas tort.

- Je veux que tu te débrouilles pour que Ron descende seul au petit déjeuner demain matin. Retiens Harry ici sous n'importe quel prétexte.

Seamus sentit son estomac se contracter.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Ron ? Il est déjà casé, et il n'a pas l'intention de lâcher Hermione.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler seule à seul, c'est tout. N'en demande pas plus, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Tu veux sortir avec lui ? Lui parler de quoi ?

- Lui parler de Harry ! cria-t-elle. Et arrête avec ta jalousie excessive, tu es ridicule ! Nous ne sortons _pas_ ensemble !

Seamus l'observa, soupçonneux. Elle avait l'air sincère.

- Bon, trancha-t-il brusquement. Ma récompense. Je veux une nuit avec toi. Et un acompte maintenant pour m'encourager à bien faire mon travail.

Lavande lui lança un regard affolé.

- Un acompte ? Quel genre d'acompte ?

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

- Je vais te montrer.

Il l'agrippa par les épaules et la fit tomber sur le lit. Lavande protesta et tenta de se dégager. « J'ai déjà vécu ça », se dit-il en la ramenant vers lui.

- N'oublie pas que tu veux parler à Ron…

Il lui enleva une seconde fois sa nuisette, sans qu'elle se débattît cette fois. Il soupira d'aise dès qu'il put voir sa poitrine. C'était fou l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ! Il fondit dessus, faisant sursauter Lavande. Le nez enfouit dans la vallée séparant les deux seins, il respira à pleins poumons l'odeur qui émanait de son corps. Empoignant les fesses de Lavande, il la pressa contre son membre durci, frottant sa verge à l'entrée de son vagin. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il se rappela qu'il avait décidé de garder cela pour le lendemain soir, quand il aurait rempli sa mission. Sa récompense…

- Je vais te montrer ce que je veux, lui murmura-t-il.

Il descendit le long du corps de Lavande, le parsemant de baisers. Il s'attarda sur son nombril, plongeant sa langue à l'intérieur, la chatouillant. Puis il descendit plus bas encore, sa langue laissant une traînée humide derrière elle. Quand il piqueta le clitoris de Lavande avec sa langue, elle se cambra avec un cri étranglé et ses mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, pressant sa tête contre son sexe.

Il lécha doucement les lèvres de Lavande sans aller plus loin et se dégagea. Il lui jeta un regard de défi.

- Je continuerais si tu me rends la pareille. _Maintenant_.

Lavande frissonna, mais déjà il lui présentait son pénis dressé. Il continuait de la caresser doucement, histoire de la motiver. Elle était incroyablement mouillée, et ses jambes s'écartaient de plus en plus.

Il oublia tout quand la bouche de Lavande se referma doucement sur son pénis. Il savait qu'elle avait une bouche extraordinaire, mais à ce point… Il gémit sourdement. Lavande lui jeta un regard plein de séduction à travers ses cils baissés et referma les jambes, emprisonnant sa main exactement là où il voulait qu'elle soit. Il glissa un doigt en elle et Lavande se cambra, sa bouche formant un « Oh » silencieux.

- Si tu veux plus, tu sais quoi faire…

Les yeux rétrécis, Lavande parut réfléchir. Puis, sans prévenir, elle renversa Seamus sur le lit, l'enfourcha et, tout en lui présentant son sexe palpitant, entreprit de découvrir son gland.

- C'est donnant-donnant, Seamus…

Sa voix, un murmure rauque qu'il trouva sexy à se damner, acheva de lui faire perdre la tête. Tandis qu'elle reprenait son membre en bouche, il écarta les bords des lèvres de Lavande et plongea sa langue en elle. Elle pressa aussitôt son bassin contre lui. Il sourit intérieurement. La princesse de glace se dégelait ! Et ce qu'elle faisait quand elle se laissait aller était…divin.

- Tu es douée, princesse…

Lavande soupira quand il plongea sa langue en elle. Elle avait un goût de péché. Il posa deux doigts sur son clitoris et sentit soudain Lavande se tendre comme un arc. La langue toujours enfouie au plus profond d'elle, il sentit les contractions qui traduisaient l'orgasme. Cela suffit à le faire jouir à son tour. Avec un gémissement de plaisir, il se déversa dans la bouche de Lavande. Le regardant dans les yeux et avec un petit sourire en coin, elle avala et nettoya son membre par de brefs coups de langue. Seamus soupira de satisfaction.

- On se retrouve demain soir…

&-&-&-&-&

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! On commencera à aborder les choses sérieuses...


	10. Chapitre 10 : Ronald Weasley

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas JKR

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 10 _(Ron Weasley)_

Ron descendit l'escalier en bâillant. Comme Harry avait été harponné par Seamus à propos de Quidditch, il avait décidé de descendre déjeuner seul.

- Hé, Ron !

Lavande se précipita vers lui, l'air à la fois résigné et soulagé.

- Je suppose que tu es courant ? demanda-t-elle.

Ron termina de bâiller.

- Au courant de quoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Ron, rétorqua-t-elle. Parvati est toute chamboulée ! Comment va Harry ?

- Harry ? répéta-t-il, interloqué. Il survivra. Il était sous le choc, hier soir, mais ça avait l'air de mieux aller, ce matin. Elle lui a quand même fait un sale coup, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je dirais plutôt un coup désespéré, corrigea la jeune fille. Alors il le prend bien, finalement ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller le réconforter ?

- Arrête de materner tout le monde, Lavande. Harry est un grand garçon, il va surmonter ça tout seul.

L'estomac de Ron fit entendre des bruits compromettants. Il se sentit rougir.

- J'allais dans la Grande Salle. Tu descendais aussi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh…oui, bien sûr ! Je t'accompagne.

Ils passèrent à travers l'ouverture du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Tu sais, reprit Lavande, je comprend très bien que Harry ait été un peu…tourneboulé. Parvati est beaucoup trop directe.

- Ça, pour être directe… marmonna Ron.

- Mais à part ce petit défaut, c'est vraiment une fille adorable. Tu le diras à Harry, hein ?

- Mais oui, mais oui…

Tout, pourvu qu'elle avançât plus vite !

- Je suis bien contente que Harry le prenne si bien. J'ai déjà vu ce qui se passe quand je ne m'en mêle pas, tu vois ce que je veux dire, et généralement ce n'est pas brillant. Tu crois que je dois m'occuper de leur cas ?

- Si tu veux…

Lavande eut un grand sourire et Ron se rendit compte qu'il avait sous-entendu que Harry n'était pas réfractaire à une relation plus poussée avec Parvati. Il s'arrêta, ignorant, pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, les protestations de son estomac.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Chut !

Elle l'interrompit, une main levée, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu n'entends pas quelque chose ?

Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle le disait, il entendait les bruits d'une sorte de…duel. Le genre de petit bruit que les baguettes font quand elles lâchent un sort. Et qui semblait provenir de la salle de classe juste derrière eux.

Ron soupira. En tant que Préfet, il était de son devoir d'arrêter le duel, mais l'attrait de la Grande Salle était tellement fort…

- Allons voir, exigea Lavande.

Raté pour la Grande Salle.

Ils sortirent donc leurs baguettes et, ouvrant grand la porte, se figèrent sur place.

- MALEFOY ! hurla Ron. LAISSE MA SŒUR TRANQUILLE !

- A la réflexion, on ferait mieux de partir, fit Lavande d'une voix gênée.

Ron ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

- JE VAIS TE TUER,ESPECE DE SALE…

- RONALD WEASLEY ! hurla tout aussi fort sa sœur. QUAND APPRENDRAS-TU A NE PAS TE MELER DE MES AFFAIRES ?

Bouche bée, Ron la regarda.

- M-Mais… bredouilla-t-il. Il t'_attaquait_ !

- Et je me défendais très bien toute seule jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, merci bien. A cause de toi, on doit tout recommencer !

Ron tomba des nues.

- Comment ça, tout recommencer ?

- C'est un entraînement, Ron, expliqua-t-elle le plus patiemment qu'elle pût. Un faux combat. Comme ce qu'on fait dans l'A.D. Il doit essayer de m'atteindre à travers mon Charme du Bouclier.

Ron s'effondra sur une chaise, de plus en plus perdu.

- A.D. ?

- OUI, RON ! cria Ginny, à bout de nerfs. Secoue-toi un peu ! Je sais que tu peux être un crétin fini à tes heures, mais à ce point-là, ce n'est plus du crétinisme dont tu es atteint, c'est ton cerveau qui s'est transformé en guimauve !

- Je crois que c'est exactement ça, Ginny, intervint Lavande. A mon avis, ce qui l'a le plus choqué, c'est que tu sois volontaire pour entraîner Malefoy.

Le cerveau de Ron se remit en marche brusquement.

- C'est vrai, ça, dit-il lentement. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Toi plutôt qu'un autre ?

- Merci, Lavande, siffla Ginny.

Celle-ci eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Autant qu'il l'apprenne maintenant par toi que plus tard par quelqu'un d'autre.

La lumière se fit brusquement dans son esprit alors qu'il surprenait l'air inhabituellement gêné de Malefoy qui tentait de se faire oublier depuis le début de la scène.

- JE VAIS LE TUER !!! hurla-t-il une fois encore.

Il bondit de sa chaise mais, alors qu'il se précipitait sur celui qui avait bafoué l'honneur de sa sœur, celle-ci cria :

- _Petrificus totalus_ !

Raide comme un piquet, muet comme une carpe mais furieux comme seul un Weasley peut l'être, il fut obligé de supporter le discours de sa sœur.

- Ron, commença-t-elle d'une voix soigneusement maîtrisée, jusqu'à présent je t'ai toujours pardonné quand tu essayais de t'immiscer dans mes relations amoureuses. Je ne me suis même pas mêlée des tiennes en guise de représailles.

_Un point pour elle._

- Mais là, tu vas trop loin. Puisque Lavande y tient tellement – et dans un sens, elle n'a pas tort – je vais te le dire maintenant, comme ça tu auras le temps de digérer tout ça avant d'aller en cours. Je sors avec Drago.

_Et m… !_

- Tu ne t'es pas évanoui ?

Il grogna.

- Alors, je continue.

_Il y en a encore ?!_

- Nous avons l'intention de continuer à nous voir pendant encore quelques années, et, éventuellement, de nous marier.

Lavande, qu'ils avaient oubliée, poussa un cri.

- Kwâ ?!

Et elle fondit en larmes.

- Je le savais ! Je l'avais prévu depuis le début ! hoqueta-t-elle. Oooh, je suis décidément trop douée !

Ginny jeta un regard meurtrier à Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ?

- Je lui ai juste demandé quelques conseils, se justifia-t-il. Rien de bien important. Elle aime se vanter, c'est tout !

- Et qui t'a convaincue de lui donner sa chance, Ginny ? renchérit suavement Lavande, tamponnant ses yeux avec un mouchoir.

Drago croisa les bras, l'air indigné.

- Et c'est à _moi_ que tu fais des reproches ?

Ron grogna pour rappeler qu'il était là et toujours pétrifié. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre la suite de cette conversation.

- Ah oui, fit Ginny. Comme je le disais, nous avons l'intention de nous marier, avec ou sans votre approbation, d'ailleurs. Mais avec, ce serait mieux.

_N'en rajoute pas non plus._

- Bon, ceci étant dit, Drago et moi allons partir, et Lavande te libérera dans quelques minutes, quand nous serons suffisamment éloignés. Viens, Drago, il faut qu'on discute.

Le tirant par la manche, elle sortit de la pièce non sans avoir fusillé du regard Lavande qui paraissait aux anges ; Lavande qui, une fois le couple sorti, vint s'accroupir à côté de lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas être si fâché, tu sais, dit-elle d'un ton docte. Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. Tu crois que je les aurais encouragés si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? D'après toi, me suis-je déjà trompé dans mes prévisions ?

Ron fut obligé de reconnaître que non. Jamais il n'avait vu un couple notoirement connu pour avoir été formé par elle se séparer.

- Tu vois bien. Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais.

Elle lui sourit.

- Pour en revenir à Harry et Parvati…

_Oh non..._

&-&-&-&-&

Au prochain chapitre (la semaine prochaine, normalement), on revient à Parvati!

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont plus qu'appréciées. Kiss à naruto194.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Parvati Patil

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ sont (heureusement pour eux) la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne les emprunte que pour sadiquement les mettre dans des situations impossibles.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 11 _(Parvati Patil)_

Parvati se pencha de nouveau sur la cuvette des toilettes en gémissant. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle se sentît tellement malade aussi tôt dans la grossesse. Elle sentit la main de Lavande frotter doucement son dos. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que son amie essayait de la réconforter, sans succès. Ces fichues nausées matinales étaient tout simplement insupportables !

- Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? gémit-elle entre deux haut-le-cœur. J'aurais dû t'écouter !

Des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent.

- Tout va bien, là-dedans ? demanda la voix d'Hermione.

- Nooon, fit faiblement Parvati.

- Oui, Hermione, retourne te coucher, on est samedi ! cria Lavande.

La porte s'ouvrit et une main se glissa dans l'ouverture. Dans la main se trouvait une fiole.

- J'ai fait ça hier en m'entraînant pour les ASPICs, continua Hermione. Normalement, ça devrait faire passer les nausées dans les cinq minutes.

Les deux filles regardèrent la fiole, éberluées. Comment avait-elle su ? Elles ne l'avaient dit à personne ! La main s'agita.

- Bon, vous la prenez ou vous préférez que j'entre ?

Parvati arracha la fiole de la main d'Hermione et avala son contenu pendant le répit que lui accordait son estomac. Tant pis pour le secret ! De toute façon, cela se verrait dans quelques mois.

- Sortez de là, vous deux, on doit parler, ordonna Hermione.

Résignée, Parvati se leva, sa nausée disparue comme par magie. Elle fit signe à Lavande de passer d'abord. Son amie leva les yeux aux ciel, mais ouvrit quand même la porte des toilettes. Parvati envisagea un instant de s'enfermer, mais renonça en se rappelant quelle sorcière douée était Hermione. Soupirant, elle sortit affronter le dragon – Hermione, en l'occurrence. Les trois filles descendirent dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure matinale.

- Asseyez-vous, dit Hermione en désignant le coin le plus isolé et le plus sombre de la pièce.

Sans un mot, elles obéirent.

- Alors ? demanda doucement Hermione. Tu l'es ?

Parvati hocha la tête, la gorge nouée, et dit d'une voix qu'elle aurait espéré moins éraillée :

- Mais tu le sais déjà si tu as fait cette potion… Merci, au fait.

Hermione balaya le remerciement d'un revers de main.

- Un coup de bluff, avoua-t-elle en souriant. Vous avez été incroyablement discrètes, toutes les deux. J'ai quand même gardé le chaudron, au cas où. Il est dans ma chambre.

Parvati se traita mentalement d'idiote. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Tu vas le dire à Harry ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Il s'en doute déjà, même s'il espère le contraire, soupira Hermione. Il a assez de problèmes comme ça sans lui ajouter une inquiétude de plus…

Parvati se redressa, indignée.

- Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter ! protesta-t-elle. S'il ne veut pas s'impliquer, il n'a qu'à ne pas le faire !

Elle essaya d'ignorer le pincement de cœur qui la saisit en disant cela. Lavande lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcé à quoi que ce soit, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.

- Trop tard, murmura Hermione.

- C'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative, et je finirai toute seule s'il le faut, termina Parvati sans l'écouter.

Elle s'était tellement répété ces mots au cours du dernier mois qu'elle avait presque fini par se convaincre. Mais ils sonnaient faux, prononcés à voix haute. Hermione semblait sceptique et échangeait des regards dubitatifs avec Lavande, qui secouait la tête d'un air navré. Elle savait bien, elle, que si Parvati avait un rêve, c'était que Harry Potter la remarquât enfin.

- Le problème, reprit Hermione, c'est que Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir concerné. Il s'impliquera obligatoirement, qu'il en soit conscient ou pas. Il ne se sentira pas forcé, ajouta-t-elle alors que Parvati ouvrait la bouche, mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'il le fait parfois contre sa volonté.

Parvati referma la bouche, puis la rouvrit.

- Autrement dit, tu essaies de me faire comprendre qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi, mais qu'il viendra quand même me voir parce que c'est son bébé ?

Hermione eut l'air décontenancé, et hésita avant de parler. Ce fut Lavande qui intervint.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi, c'est juste que le bébé le gêne. Il a l'impression que tu ne croiras jamais qu'il s'intéresse à toi pour toi, mais uniquement pour le bébé. Et la réciproque lui semble pire : que tu ne t'intéresses à lui que pour le bébé, et pas pour lui. C'est ça qui lui fait peur.

Hermione oublia de fermer sa bouche.

- Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Lavande sourit.

- Je suis sur ce cas depuis un moment. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Hermione rougit.

- Oh. Dans ce cas…

Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Le mieux, reprit-elle en s'adressant à Parvati, c'est que tu le lui dises maintenant, qu'il ait un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée et décider de ce qu'il veut faire. Ne le brusque pas. Et fais-lui comprendre que tu l'aimes. Car tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Parvati acquiesça, la gorge serrée. Hermione sourit.

- Alors tout ira bien, parce que c'est exactement ce dont il a besoin. Et honnêtement, bien que tes manières soient un peu…radicales, je crois que tu es celle qu'il lui faut.

Lavande hocha vigoureusement la tête pour montrer son approbation.

- Parce que je l'aime ? s'étonna Parvati.

- Exactement, confirma Hermione. Beaucoup de gens l'admirent, mais peu l'aiment.

- Ce qu'Hermione veut dire, renchérit Lavande, c'est que si tu le vois comme Harry, juste Harry, et pas comme Harry Potter le Survivant, alors c'est le plus sûr moyen de gagner son cœur. C'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait. Considère-le comme un garçon normal et tout se passera bien.

- Mais… Il _est_ normal !

- Pour tout le monde, il est à part, expliqua Hermione. Tu sais, célèbre, et tout ça…

- Pour moi aussi, il est spécial, murmura Parvati sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Hermione sourit.

- Pas de la même façon. Et tant mieux pour vous deux !

Lavande approuva.

- Ne tarde pas trop pour lui annoncer la « bonne nouvelle », continua Hermione. Plus tôt tu lui diras, mieux ce sera. Et il vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt qu'une autre, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard significatif à Lavande. Ne le prends pas mal, Lavande, mais je pense que ça passera mieux si c'est elle-même qui lui dit. Et en privé, de préférence.

Lavande parut déçue.

- Je te raconterai, promit Parvati.

Hermione se leva brusquement, les yeux fixés sur sa montre.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour tirer tout ça au clair, d'accord ?

Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle commune. Songeuse, Parvati se leva et sortit à sa suite tandis que Lavande remontait chercher un gilet dans le dortoir, « à cause des courants d'air ».

Alors que Parvati longeait le département de Métamorphose, elle vit Hermione courir le long du couloir et entrer dans une ancienne salle de classe qui servait de débarras. Intriguée, Parvati, dont l'intention première était de descendre déjeuner, s'approcha discrètement de la porte et colla son oreille dessus. Non pas qu'elle fût curieuse, mais le brusque départ d'Hermione l'avait quelque peu surprise. Plusieurs personnes parlaient à l'intérieur, et bien que ce fut à voix basse, Parvati entendait tout.

- Désolée, entendit-elle Hermione déclarer, je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure.

- Pas grave, dit la voix de Ron, on n'est pas à cinq minutes près… Déjà qu'on a gagné plus d'un mois grâce à toi !

- Tu es prête ? fit celle d'Harry.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on le fait ici, dit Ron. La Salle Sur Demande est beaucoup plus discrète.

- Elle est occupée, la Salle Sur Demande, fit sèchement Hermione.

- Par qui ?

Un silence.

- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles le savoir…

- Je vais les tuer.

La phrase était dite calmement, mais en paraissait encore plus menaçante.

- Laisse tomber, Ron, dit Harry. On sera quatre contre toi.

- Traîtres.

- Taisez-vous, que je me concentre pour le dessin.

Parvati entendit des marmonnements, puis des bruits de pas.

- Pas trop mal, je trouve, dit Hermione. Harry, mets-toi au centre. Ron, pousse-toi de là, tu gênes… Moi, je dois être ici. Fais voir ce que dit le livre…

Bruit de pages. Que faisaient-ils ?

- Bon, reprit Hermione, sortez vos baguettes. Ron, mets-toi à l'abri, on ne sait jamais… Prêts ? On y va !

Ron se mit alors à psalmodier un sortilège en latin. Une lumière noire passa sous la porte et Harry et Hermione hurlèrent. Parvati se retint de crier aussi, et dut s'empêcher de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Quoi qu'ils fussent en train de faire, son intervention risquait de tout gâcher, voire de causer leur mort. Elle ne savait pas comment cette pensée lui était venue, mais elle était _forcément_ juste.

Tremblante, elle attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit encore, des heures, lui semblait-il. Enfin, la voix de Ron se tut et elle l'entendit courir à travers la salle. Elle pressa son oreille plus fortement encore contre la porte. Ron semblait paniqué.

- Harry ? Hermione ? _Hermione_ ? Vous…vous êtes vivants ?

Parvati plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement qui lui était monté aux lèvres. Harry n'était pas…

Un grognement, puis deux, se firent entendre.

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement ! dit faiblement Harry.

- Alors ? demanda Ron. Ça a marché ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione aussi faiblement qu'Harry. Ça a marché. Donne-nous deux minutes, qu'on récupère.

Parvati s'empressa de quitter le couloir. Elle n'avait plus faim du tout, et elle voulait trouver Lavande pour lui raconter tout ça. Peut-être que son amie comprendrait ce qui s'était passé ? Elle se repassait ce qu'elle avait entendu en courant vers la tour de Gryffondor, mais ni le sortilège ni cette lumière bizarre ne lui étaient familiers.

De retour dans la salle commune, force lui fut de constater que Lavande ne l'avait pas attendue pour descendre dans la Grande Salle. Aussi fit-elle demi-tour et ouvrit-elle le portrait de la Grosse Dame, manquant renverser Harry qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses longs cheveux noirs et fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer. Comme Harry avait fait de même, ils se retrouvèrent face-à-face. Le visage de Harry avait pris une jolie teinte écarlate. En marmonnant une excuse, il s'écarta pour lui faire de la place. Parvati sortit de la salle commune, et s'arrêta à côté de lui. Hésitante, elle leva les yeux pour le regarder. « Parle-lui le plus tôt possible », avait dit Hermione. La salle commune était vide, et elle l'avait sous la main, même s'il paraissait complètement HS.

- Harry ? demanda-t-elle prudemment. Tu as deux minutes devant toi ?

Autant le lui dire tout de suite, tant qu'elle en avait le courage. Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire, l'air effrayé. Il devait croire qu'elle allait encore lui sauter dessus.

Ils s'installèrent dans le coin de la salle commune qu'elle avait occupé avec Hermione et Lavande. Et Parvati s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait plus articuler un son, tellement sa gorge était bloquée par la panique. Et s'il la rejetait ?

- Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Hermione m'a dit de revenir ici, dit Harry avec un petit sourire qui disparut aussitôt. Alors ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Parvati tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. _Trois petits mots… Trois tous petits mots…_

- Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle tant qu'elle avait de la voix.

Harry perdit la sienne.

- Oh, fit-il finalement, l'air pas surpris du tout.

Parvati s'intéressa au sol.

- Quelle est ta date d'anniversaire ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Parvati releva la tête, stupéfaite.

- Pardon ?

- Quelle est ta couleur favorite ? Ou ton animal préféré ? continua-t-il. Ça fait presque sept ans qu'on se connaît, on est allés au Bal de Noël ensemble, et on s'est à peine parlé pendant tout ce temps.

- Tu es né le 31 juillet 1980, dit doucement Parvati, ta couleur préférée est le rouge à cause des cheveux de ta mère et ceux des Weasley qui sont ta famille adoptive et ton animal favori est ta chouette, Hedwige. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur toi.

- Parce que je suis célèbre ? demanda tristement Harry. C'est pour ça que tu m'as choisi ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as pas donné de raison quand… enfin, tu sais bien.

Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré. La voix d'Hermione résonna dans la tête de Parvati. « Il en a besoin… »

- Parce que je t'aime, répondit-elle à voix basse et sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry la regarda, étonné.

- Quoi ?

Parvati sourit. En fait, c'était très facile.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle joyeusement, soulagée de l'avoir dit.

Harry avait l'air embarrassé. Elle devina ce qui le tracassait.

- Je n'attends pas que tu me le dises en retour, dit-elle doucement. Après tout, tu as raison, tu ne me connais pas. 9 août, l'or, mon cheval Beauty.

Il la fixa sans comprendre.

- Mon anniversaire, ma couleur et mon animal préférés, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Harry sourit.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, je crois qu'on pourrait en faire quelque chose, de tout ça…

Parvati l'encouragea d'un sourire. _Vas-y, dis-le, dis-le…_

- Mais il faudrait garder tout ça secret… C'est dangereux… Rapport à Voldemort… réfléchit-il tout haut.

Parvati frissonna.

- On peut apprendre à se connaître sans pour autant rendre toute cette affaire publique, suggéra-t-elle. Si tu veux de moi, bien sûr, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter.

Harry lui sourit.

- Ça marche pour moi.

Il prit brusquement un air sérieux et se leva de sa chaise. Parvati s'inquiéta.

- Quoi ?

- Parvati Patil, commença-t-il en se plantant devant elle, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma petite amie cachée ?

Parvati éclata de rire, soulagée.

- Bien sûr !

Ils se sourirent.

- Alors on sort ensemble ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut croire, répondit-il. Mais personne ne doit le savoir. Deal ?

Il lui tendit la main.

- Deal.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure le marché. Puis Parvati entendit distinctement Harry dire « Oh, et puis zut ! » avant que celui-ci ne s'empare de ses lèvres, manière qu'elle trouva beaucoup plus agréable pour sceller cette entente.

&-&-&-&-&


	12. Chapitre 12 : Severus Rogue

Disclaimer : Si vous avez lu les disclaimer des 11 chapitres précédents, vous devez avoir une vague idée de ce que je dois écrire à cet emplacement.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 12 _(Severus Rogue)_

- LONDUBAT ! QUAND apprendrez-vous à faire une potion correctement ?!

Le hurlement de Rogue fit sursauter tous les élèves présents dans le cachot. La classe se tourna comme un seul homme vers Neville, qui avait disparu derrière un nuage de fumée violette malodorante. A l'emplacement de son chaudron s'étalait une pâte noire, vestige de l'ustensile précédemment nommé.

Rogue fit disparaître pâte et fumée d'un coup de baguette, laissant voir un Neville verdâtre paraissant prêt à défaillir.

- 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Londubat, lança Rogue, glacial. Miss Granger, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie ; il a de toute évidence respiré une dose importante de cette fumée. Expliquez-le à Mme Pomfresh.

Hermione obéit immédiatement, avec un air horrifié qu'aucun des autres élèves ne s'expliquait, évidemment. Severus retint un soupir en pensant qu'en sept ans, la seule chose qu'ils avaient apprise était de ne pas jeter de Pétard Mouillé du Dr Flibuste dans une potion d'Enflure (merci Potter, soit dit en passant). Il prit son air le plus sévère et s'adressa à l'ensemble de la classe :

- Je vous rappelle que vous passerez vos ASPICs dans un mois. Or les seules potions à peu près convenables que je vois sont celles de Miss Granger, de Mr Malefoy et de Mr Potter.

Le dernier mot fut dit avec une expression de dégoût qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination concernant ses sentiments à l'égard d'Harry. Il promena un regard impérieux sur la classe qui l'écoutait en silence tout en continuant leur potion. Les rares élèves qui le regardaient détournèrent les yeux en croisant les siens.

- Si j'avais la chance de pouvoir vous noter aux ASPICs pratiques, ce qui, hélas, n'est pas possible…

Quelques élèves soupirèrent de soulagement. Il les ignora.

- …je n'hésiterais pas à recaler la plus grande partie de cette classe. Mais les juges ne sont pas censés vous connaître, et il ne vous reste plus qu'à espérer que l'épreuve théorique, que je corrige, soit d'une simplicité enfantine pour que vous réussissiez à décrocher un A. Weasley, cette potion est trop foncée, vous n'avez pas ajouté le diluant. 10 points de moins.

Cherchant une autre victime gryffondorienne à qui il pourrait enlever des points pour le distraire du stress qu'il sentait monter pour ce soir, ses yeux tombèrent sur Parvati Patil. La jeune fille, extrêmement pâle malgré sa peau dorée, s'agrippait d'une main à la table tandis que l'autre tentait d'ajouter des dents de Doxys dans son chaudron. Sa main tremblait tellement que la tâche en paraissait particulièrement difficile.

Severus, inquiet malgré lui, s'approcha d'elle. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander si elle se sentait bien, Parvati s'effondra sur le sol en renversant son chaudron. Une nouvelle fois, les élèves sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Il y eut deux grands cris :

- Parvati !

Harry Potter et Lavande Brown se précipitèrent, se désintéressant de leurs chaudrons respectifs. Harry bouscula Rogue au passage, mais ne sembla pas s'en soucier le moins du monde alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès de la jeune fille. Lavande commença à lui tapoter les joues tandis que la plupart des Gryffondors s'attroupaient autour d'eux.

- Parvati, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton angoissé.

Severus, étonné sans le montrer, vit Harry poser une main sur le ventre de l'évanouie, le visage crispé par l'anxiété. Prenant un flacon dans le tiroir de son bureau, il écarta Dean Thomas de son chemin et tendit la fiole à Lavande.

- Faites-lui respirer ça, Miss Brown. Et les autres, ajouta-t-il aux autres élèves agglutinés autour d'eux, retournez à vos chaudrons. Espérez que votre inattention n'aura pas gâché la potion.

A l'idée de récolter un T en Potions, tout le monde retourna à sa place, sauf Ron Weasley. Rogue le fixa, mais le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne quittant pas Parvati du regard.

- Au point où j'en suis, elle est déjà fichue, de toutes façons, dit-il d'un air résigné.

- Alors rendez-vous utile et allez prévenir Mme Pomfresh. Profitez-en pour ramener Granger et Londubat s'il est toujours vivant. Et 10 points de moins pour ne pas avoir fini votre potion.

Severus reporta son attention sur la jeune fille allongée et ses deux « sauveteurs » alors que Ron sortait du cachot. Lavande gémissait en lui passant la fiole sous le nez :

- Elle ne se réveille pas. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Rogue s'accroupit à son tour et saisit le flacon des mains de son élève. Il le tint sous le nez de Parvati et poussa Lavande pour avoir sa place.

- Miss Brown, retournez immédiatement à votre bureau.

- Mais Parvati… tenta courageusement Lavande.

- _Miss Brown_.

Lavande battit en retraite sans que Harry lui accordât un seul regard. Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur Parvati, une main sur son ventre et l'autre sous sa tête. Rogue décida de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire, Potter ? interrogea-t-il, l'air de rien.

Harry ne releva même pas la tête.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Des félicitations s'imposent, je crois.

Harry rougit légèrement, mais refusa de le regarder, confirmant malgré lui ses soupçons.

- Vous croyez mal, professeur.

Severus eut un semblant de sourire.

- Vous maîtrisez peut-être parfaitement l'Occlumancie, Potter, dit-il à voix basse, mais vous ne savez pas mentir. Miss Patil est visiblement enceinte. Votre main posée sur son ventre… Vous voulez protéger l'enfant. J'en déduis que c'est le vôtre.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il retira sa main.

- Elle en est bientôt à quatre mois, murmura-t-il à contrecœur.

Parvati battit des paupières et ouvrit les yeux.

- Miss Patil, dit aussitôt le professeur, vous êtes excusée de ma classe jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh vous ait examinée. Potter, accompagnez-la à l'infirmerie et renvoyez-moi Weasley et Granger, avant que je finisse par croire qu'ils se sont perdus et leur mette un P à chacun.

Harry et Parvati, l'un soutenant l'autre, sortirent à leur tour de la salle de classe et Rogue continua son inspection sans se douter qu'une paire d'oreilles avait tout entendu de sa conversation avec Harry.

Severus consulta nerveusement sa montre. Tonks était comme d'habitude en retard, mais ce soir les minutes lui paraissaient des heures. Aujourd'hui était un jour très important. Il jouait sa vie dans cette soirée. Lui, qui ne se lançait jamais dans un projet sans être sûr du résultat, allait mettre son avenir entre les mains d'une femme.

- Salut, Sev ! claironna une voix.

Severus prit une ultime inspiration et se leva pour accueillir son invitée.

- Bonsoir, Tonks.

La jeune femme avait ce soir des cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux mauves. Dans le code Nymphadora Tonks, cela signifiait : « Je suis d'humeur légère, amuse-moi ! ». Cela se présentait mal. La boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac lui donnait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir articuler deux syllabes de suite.

Tonks sourit, et la boule lui sembla remonter jusque dans sa gorge.

- Tu as passé une journée fatigante ? demanda-t-elle gentiment en s'asseyant. Les élèves ne sont pas faciles à l'approche de l'été, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle mettait son mutisme sur le compte de l'épuisement. C'était risible. Il la regarda décoincer sa robe de sous les pieds de la chaise en cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

- Oui, pas faciles, l'été.

Comme intelligent, on faisait mieux. Il fit signe au serveur de venir prendre la commande. La soirée allait être longue.

Deux heures plus tard, il en était au même point. Tonks avait fait la majeure partie de la conversation, et la boule dans sa gorge avait disparu. A la place, une irrépressible envie de fuir le tenaillait. D'ailleurs, Tonks avait maintenant les cheveux bruns, elle commençait à s'agacer de son manque de répondant.

Finalement, il n'y tint plus. Deux coups de baguette, et un violon se mit à jouer ; c'était une mélodie qu'il avait lui-même composée, se basant sur la personnalité de Tonks pour trouver le thème. Le résultat était un air entraînant, léger, et il avait fait en sorte de pouvoir le jouer en boucle. Il ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère pour toutes ces heures de torture qu'il avait subies avec son professeur de solfège.

Tonks, ravie, commençait à battre la mesure quand il vint s'agenouiller devant elle, le cœur battant à se rompre. Il sortit l'écrin de sa poche et le lui présenta.

- Tonks, dit-il d'une voix faussement décidée en ouvrant la petite boîte, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il avait décidé que la sobriété était la meilleure manière de le lui demander. Et de toutes façons, il aurait été incapable de se rappeler un quelconque discours dans l'état où il était.

Un hurlement perçant retentit dans le restaurant.

- OUIIIII !!!!!

L'instant d'après, Tonks se jetait à son cou, l'étouffant presque sous les baisers qu'elle semaient sur son visage. Il réussit quand même à lui glisser la bague à son doigt avant qu'elle n'éclatât en sanglots en disant que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Les clients encore présents se mirent à applaudir et le serveur vint leur offrir à chacun une coupe de champagne, cadeau de la maison.

Enfin libéré de son angoisse, souriant aux anges, Severus put apprécier la fin de sa soirée avec sa toute nouvelle fiancée. Et comme on était vendredi, il décida que Poudlard pouvait se passer de lui pour le week-end et partit célébrer ses fiançailles dans l'intimité, seul avec Tonks.

&-&-&-&-&

Ok, la dernière partie n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Big kiss à darken shade, riri et naruto194 (je vais juste me resservir (un peu) de la legilimencie, et non, je ne me préoccupe pas plus que ça des horcruxes, vu que j'ai écrit cette fic avant de lire le sixième tome)


	13. Chapitre 13 : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de le vouloir...

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 13 _(Harry Potter)_

Le bruit était infernal aux Trois Balais. Presque tous les futurs anciens élèves de septième année étaient présents, fêtant la fin des ASPICs, ainsi que des sixième année, comme Ginny, qui avaient passé quelques examens en avance. Les professeurs étaient descendus du château pour officiellement éviter d'éventuels débordements ou autres écarts de conduite ; officieusement, ils étaient là pour protéger les élèves d'une attaque surprise. La rumeur circulait que quelques Aurors étaient même sur place.

Le pub, transformé en boîte de nuit pour l'occasion, était chaque année réservé exclusivement pour un soir aux élèves de septième année qui pouvaient ainsi célébrer la fin de leurs études avant de se ronger d'inquiétude pour les résultats. Lors de cette soirée, tous les soucis étaient oubliés, tout le stress rangé au placard, et même Hermione s'était résignée à abandonner son livre (_Comment devenir Ministre de la Magie ?_, par Archibald Lefol). Elle avait poussé l'exploit à entraîner Ron sur la piste, malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

Harry, lui, ne dansait pas. Il était assis dans un coin sombre à côté de Parvati qui s'efforçait de cacher son ventre rond au moins jusqu'à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, et ils avaient passé tout leur temps à discuter par legilimencie interposée (merci, Rogue !), en essayant d'éviter de se toucher.

Brusquement, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Des gens crièrent de surprise, mais la plupart éclatèrent de rire en pensant à une panne de courant. Et puis…

- LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES !!!!! hurla quelqu'un.

Effectivement, bien visible à présent que tout était plongé dans le noir, la Marque brillait au-dessus de Pré-au-Lard. Aussitôt, les rires se transformèrent en hurlements, et tous les élèves se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Ceux qui le pouvaient transplanèrent en emportant quelqu'un, les autres tentèrent de sortir par toutes les issues possibles, mais déjà des silhouettes encapuchonnées surgissaient et commençaient à lancer des sorts.

Harry se saisit du bras de Parvati et en un clin d'œil, ils se retrouvèrent devant le Terrier. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

- Madame Weasley ! s'égosilla Harry en entrant sans se donner la peine de frapper.

Elle sortit aussitôt de sa cuisine, l'air inquiet. Harry poussa Parvati vers elle.

- Il faut que vous gardiez Parvati, madame Weasley, lui dit-il très vite. Je dois y retourner.

- Harry, NON ! cria Parvati.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Parvati vous expliquera, lança-t-il en transplanant.

Quand il se retrouva à Pré-au-Lard, la bataille faisait déjà rage. Baguette en main, il se jeta dans la mêlée, essayant de retrouver Ron et Hermione. Bientôt, la grande silhouette du rouquin se détacha à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Où est Hermione ? lui cria-t-il en évitant un sortilège de Stupéfixion.

- A l'abri, lui hurla Ron en réponse sans quitter des yeux son adversaire.

Le courant n'était toujours pas rétabli, et pourtant on y voyait comme en plein jour tellement les sorts fusaient rapidement. Des éclairs violets, rouges, bleus… et verts. Des corps tombaient, se relevaient parfois, mais beaucoup restaient à terre. Tout en se défendant contre un Mangemort décidé à gagner ce duel, Harry essayait de repérer Voldemort en sondant rapidement les esprits autour de lui, mais apparemment celui-ci avait confié à ses Mangemorts le soin de faire un peu le ménage avant son arrivée.

Le combat était mené avec acharnement des deux côtés. Harry aperçut Lavande et Seamus, dos à dos, se battant chacun contre un Mangemort tout en assurant les arrières de l'autre. Un peu plus loin, Drago Malefoy venait de plaquer Ginny au sol, un Avada Kedavra leur passant de peu au-dessus de la tête. Plus près, Rogue repoussait trois Mangemorts tout en hurlant à Tonks de se mettre à l'abri, mais quand celle-ci faillit se prendre un Stupéfix parce qu'elle lui criait dessus, il décida de se taire et de la laisser faire son boulot. Ron était aux prises avec Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait bien du mal à résister à ses assauts vengeurs (Ron avait lui aussi été très attaché à Sirius). Comme prévu, Hermione n'était nulle part en vue, mais Harry savait qu'elle surveillait de près l'issue du combat.

Le Mangemort se rappela au souvenir de Harry en lui lançant un Doloris qui faillit l'atteindre. Harry répliqua par un sortilège de Désarmement qui, lui, réussit à toucher son adversaire, et le Mangemort, furieux, se jeta sur lui pour l'assommer. Roulant par terre sous le choc, Harry dégagea sa baguette et utilisa rapidement un Stupéfix ; le Mangemort s'écroula sur lui, finalement vaincu, mais Harry ne pouvait pas plus s'en moquer. OÙ était Voldemort ?

- Tu me cherches, Harry Potter ? demanda une voix aiguë, moqueuse, dans son dos.

Harry se débarrassa du Mangemort et fit volte-face, prêt à lancer le Sortilège de Mort. Mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

Deux jeunes filles flottaient dans les airs devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elles étaient enveloppées dans des capes de telle sorte que seules leurs têtes étaient visibles.

Parvati et Padma.

A l'évidence soumises au Maléfice du Saucisson, elles ne pouvaient que rouler des yeux terrifiés, les larmes coulant librement sur leurs joues. Comment Voldemort avait-il réussi à les capturer ?

Harry baissa sa baguette, incapable de lancer le moindre sort. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer l'une des jumelles pour atteindre Voldemort.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il avait laissé Parvati au Terrier, en sécurité avec Mme Weasley.

- Laissez-les partir, ordonna-t-il à Voldemort sans grand espoir d'être obéi.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Ce rire était si aigu, si froid, si horrible que tout le monde cessa de se battre pour voir ce qui se passait. Lorsque les Mangemorts reconnurent leur maître, ils se regroupèrent aussitôt derrière lui sans toutefois s'approcher trop près, sachant qu'il souhaitait tuer lui-même Harry Potter. Les agents de l'Ordre du Phénix et les élèves survivants se massèrent aux côtés de Harry, aucun n'osant lancer de sort de peur de toucher l'une des jumelles. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Hermione sur le seuil du pub. Il ferma aussitôt son esprit. Voldemort s'en aperçut et cessa de rire.

- Ainsi, tu as appris l'Occlumancie, Potter, dit-il doucement. Avec l'un des meilleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry vit ses yeux se poser sur quelqu'un par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu me déçois, Rogue… Nous règlerons nos comptes plus tard, quand je me serai occupé personnellement de ta sang-mêlée de _fiancée_. Vous autres, aboya-t-il à l'adresse de ses Mangemorts, tenez-les en respect !

Voldemort reporta son attention sur Harry alors que chaque camp pointait ses baguettes sur l'autre, attentif au moindre geste qui pourrait déclencher les hostilités. Il visait toujours les jeunes filles.

- Alors, Potter, continua-t-il doucement, j'ai appris que tu allais être père ?

Harry ne cilla pas. Il avait deviné qu'il savait dès qu'il avait vu les filles devant lui. Pourquoi Voldemort les aurait-il choisies, elles, s'il ne l'avait pas su ?

- On va jouer un peu, Potter, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux rouges brillants d'une lueur démente. Dis-moi si tu sais laquelle est la tienne.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais il n'allait pas le lui dire.

- Alors, c'est ça le terrifiant Lord Voldemort ? se moqua-t-il. Il a tellement peur du grand méchant Potter qu'il est obligé de se cacher derrière des otages ?

Le visage de Voldemort se contracta de fureur. Il pointa sa baguette sur les jumelles.

- _Endoloris_ ! siffla-t-il.

Les jeunes filles retombèrent sur le sol où elles commencèrent à se tordre en hurlant. Harry écarquilla les yeux d'angoisse à l'idée que Parvati, enceinte, était en train de subir le pire sortilège qui existât.

- Arrêtez ça !

A sa grande surprise, Voldemort leva sa baguette. Harry en fut tellement soulagé qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque son ennemi le visa brusquement.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Harry tomba, mort.

&-&-&-&-&

(rire sadique) Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine! On approche de la fin!

Bisous à riri, naruto194 et darken shade. Vous êtes adorables.

Et on n'oublie pas de laisser une REVIEW avant de fermer la fenêtre!


	14. Chapitre 14 : Hermione Granger

Disclaimer : Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas est à moi (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose)

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 14 _(Hermione Granger)_

Hermione éclata de rire dans le silence qui venait brusquement de tomber sur Pré-au-Lard. Des yeux soit horrifiés, soit jubilants passèrent du corps immobile de Harry à la jeune fille qui se tenait sur le seuil des Trois Balais.

- Tu ne croyais pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Tom ? demanda-t-il.

Trois minutes… Il avait trois minutes pour tuer Voldemort. Après, il serait trop tard.

- Potter ? murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione s'avança, souriant. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Voldemort. Le grand méchant pas beau pointa la sienne, en retour, sur les jumelles toujours couchées devant lui.

- Un pas de plus, Potter, et je les tue, menaça-t-il. Ce que tu as fait ne doit certainement pas être éternel, si ton corps est là.

Hermione continua d'avancer. Voldemort croyait l'avoir encore par les sentiments mais c'était la seule chance de l'éliminer à jamais et il ne fallait pas la manquer. C'était à qui serait le plus rapide.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Les deux sortilèges furent lancés en même temps. Celui d'Hermione atteignit Voldemort en pleine poitrine ; mais celui de Voldemort rata sa cible : l'une des jumelles se jeta devant sa sœur avec un grand cri et reçut l'éclair mortel à sa place.

Tout s'était déroulé en quelques secondes. Hermione ressentit soudain une immense douleur dans tout son être ; sa tête lui parut sur le point d'exploser. Il eut l'impression de se vider de son énergie. Il tomba à genoux.

- Ron ! cria-t-il, angoissé. Maintenant !

Ron réagit – merci Merlin – immédiatement. S'il avait été tué, il aurait dû récupérer son âme tout seul, et il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Ron récitait toujours les formules qu'il avait apprises par cœur pendant ces derniers mois. Petit à petit, l'esprit d'Hermione se clarifiait. Depuis que Harry avait été touché par l'Avada Kedavra, elle n'avait plus eu une conscience précise de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Harry contrôlait totalement son corps, et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était une sensation très étrange. Plus jamais, se jura-t-elle, plus jamais elle ne prêterait son corps à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la présence de Ron à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras, le sortilège achevé.

- Tu l'as fait, murmura-t-il. Tu l'as sauvé. Regarde.

Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser. A cette vue, tous les spectateurs de la scène parurent reprendre vie à leur tour. Les membres de l'Ordre et quelques élèves, malgré leur stupeur, se mirent à stupéfixer les Mangemorts ; quelques-uns furent cependant assez rapides pour transplaner, mais la majorité fut capturée.

Dans le désordre qui s'ensuivit, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de Harry et des jumelles. Le corps de Voldemort était toujours allongé par terre, près des deux filles. Tandis que Ron s'occupait d'Harry qui paraissait respirer difficilement, Hermione se pencha sur les jumelles.

L'une était morte, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Personne, à part Harry Potter, ne pouvait survivre à un Avada Kedavra lancé par Voldemort. L'autre était évanouie. Hermione avançait une main tremblante pour la réveiller quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur le corps de sa sœur, et elle éclata en sanglots.

- Parvati !

Harry, soutenu par Ron, s'approchait. Il s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est fini, murmura-t-il, c'est fini.

Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

- Padma est morte, Padma est morte… balbutia-t-elle. Elle m'a sauvée, mais elle est _morte_… Merlin, Harry, elle est morte…

Hermione remonta la capuche de la cape sur le visage de Padma pour la soustraire au regard de sa sœur.

- Parvati, demanda-t-elle doucement, comment vous a-t-il eues ?

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas _attendre_ ? grinça-t-il, les dents serrées.

- Et il t'a tué aussi, continuait Parvati en sanglotant, mais tu es vivant…

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Les Mangemorts étaient ligotés, et les secours pour les blessés s'organisaient. Encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Harry ressusciter, les gens évitaient leur coin, et elle ne voyait personne de compétent pour s'occuper de Parvati et Harry dans les parages.

- Elle a eu un grand choc, dit Ron. On devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu…

- Quelqu'un pourrait aller chercher Madame Pomfresh ? lança Harry à la cantonade.

- Et Millicent a dit qu'elle avait tué Madame Weasley…

- _Quoi_ ? fit Ron.

Hermione fit discrètement léviter les deux corps un peu plus loin.

- Madame Weasley, c'était Millicent, dit Parvati entre deux sanglots. Elle avait pris du Polynectar. C'était elle quand tu m'as laissée, Harry. Elle m'a immobilisée et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tué Madame Weasley.

Ron transplana aussitôt ; Hermione savait qu'il était allé vérifier si sa mère était encore en vie. Harry berçait Parvati en lui murmurant des mots apaisants, mais la jeune fille ne paraissait pas vouloir se calmer.

- Harry, sanglota-t-elle, Padma est morte. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?

- Tu vas rester avec moi, lui répondit Harry sur un ton d'évidence.

Hermione aperçut le professeur Rogue qui paraissait en grande conversation avec Tonks et lui fit des signes frénétiques de la main, espérant attirer son attention. Il commença à s'approcher.

Parvati renifla.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que je t'aime.

Hermiona alla à la rencontre du professeur pour donner au jeune couple un minimum d'intimité. Maintenant que Voldemort avait disparu pour de bon – du moins l'espérait-elle – ils n'auraient plus à se cacher. Lavande avait encore eu raison, s'amusa-t-elle. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le professeur lui donna une potion calmante (qu'il avait apportée en prévision des esprits surchauffés par la fête estudiantine) et lui signala que Mme Pomfresh était en route. Elle passa discrètement la fiole à Harry qui saurait certainement la faire boire à Parvati, et elle transplana au Terrier.

Tout était noir quand elle arriva. Inquiète, elle sortit sa baguette en essayant de ne pas penser au dernier sort qui en était sorti, et s'aventura prudemment vers la maison. Au moment où elle parvenait au seuil, Ron sortit, sa mère sur ses talons.

- Tout va bien ! lança-t-il, l'air incroyablement soulagé. Elle l'a juste un peu sonnée ! ça m'étonnait aussi qu'une fille qui n'arrive pas à stupéfixer quelqu'un soit capable de lancer un Sortilège de Mort ! plaisanta-t-il.

Tout le stress des dernières heures se fit sentir sur les épaules d'Hermione et elle éclata en sanglots. Mme Weasley se précipita et la serra dans ses bras.

- Allons, allons, ma chérie, dit-elle doucement.

- Je s-suis…tellem-ment cont-tente, pleura Hermione.

- Ron m'a raconté, rayonna Mme Weasley. J'aurais aimé être là pour lui dire ma façon de penser, à ce tyran ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

Finalement, ils retournèrent à Pré-au-Lard pour voir s'ils pouvaient se rendre utiles. Ron et sa mère furent enrôlés pour léviter les blessés légers jusqu'à Poudlard, mais Hermione fut expédiée par Portoloin directement dans l'infirmerie. Elle y retrouva Harry et Parvati qui, main dans la main et yeux dans les yeux, faisaient des projets d'avenir.

- Une soirée mouvementée, non ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Parvati.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? continua-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- On n'est pas très sûrs, répondit Harry.

- Vous imaginez, dit rêveusement Parvati, un monde sans Vous-Savez-Qui…

Elle passa une main sur son ventre.

- Fini la peur ! A nous l'avenir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Sans Padma…

Son joli visage s'assombrit, mais elle ne pleura pas. La potion calmante faisait toujours effet. Harry lui pressa la main, et elle sourit de nouveau. Une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi Voldemort ne m'a-t-il pas tuée quand il a compris que j'étais Harry ? se demanda-t-elle tout haut.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Il n'a même pas essayé de te viser, en fait. Il devait penser que je ne risquerais pas la vie de…

Il s'interrompit et jeta un regard en coin à Parvati, mais l'attention de celle-ci avait été attirée par la porte qui s'ouvrait.

- Et de toutes façons, finit-il un ton plus bas, il devait connaître le sortilège. Il devait savoir que s'il te tuait, nous nous retrouverions tous les deux dans mon corps. Si tu veux mon avis, il a dû penser à utiliser lui-même le sortilège de Renaissance, mais il aurait dû dépendre de quelqu'un, et il a toujours refusé cette idée.

Il s'interrompit un moment.

- C'est bizarre de parler de lui au passé, dit-il pensivement.

- Vous savez quoi ? dit Ron qui venait d'arriver avec Luna. Tonks m'a dit qu'elle voulait démissionner.

- C'est parce qu'oncle Severus le lui a demandé, répliqua une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Drago Malefoy qui, assis sur un des lits, un gros pansement sur la tempe, les observait avec attention.

- Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un puisse jamais lui dicter sa conduite, dit Hermione en souriant.

Drago haussa un fin sourcil.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est une Black, répondit-elle. Les Black sont réputés pour n'en faire qu'à leur tête.

- Qu'ils ont en général assez enflée, ajouta Ron.

Il évita un oreiller et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Malefoy, commença-t-il sérieusement, je voulais te dire que toi et ma sœur, vous avez ma bénédiction.

- RON !

C'était Ginny qui venait d'entrer. Elle se jeta au cou de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Il t'a sauvé la vie. Et je commençais à avoir pitié de lui. Faire semblant d'être avec Miss Troll…

Il frissonna alors que Drago prenait l'air dégoûté et marmonnait « pour ce que ça a servi… ». Ginny s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour lui faire oublier tous ces mauvais souvenirs. Hermione prit sa place dans les bras de Ron.

- Je suis fière de toi, dit-elle doucement.

Puis elle se redressa.

- Bon, maintenant que le moment attendrissant est passé, quelles notes pensez-vous obtenir aux ASPICs ?

&-&-&-&-&

EPILOGUE A VENIR!!!

Et laissez une REVIEW avant de partir!

Gros poutous à torllusque, naruto194 et riri.


	15. Epilogue : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

&-&-&-&-&

EPILOGUE _(Harry Potter)_

_Halloween 1998, Maternité de Ste-Mangouste..._

- C'est ta faute !

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu !

- Mais c'est _ta_ faute si je suis dans cet état !

- Poussez !

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe…

- Le médicomage t'a dit de garder ton souffle pour l'effort, alors arrête de gémir !

- Harry Potter, ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Parvati Potter, je te parle sur le ton qui me plaît !

- ça vous dérangerait beaucoup de _pousser_ ? Je vois la tête.

- Harry, ne me laisse pas !

- Je veux voir !

- Tu verras le suivant !

- Poussez, bon sang !

- Dites, parlez sur un autre ton à ma femme, vous !

- … ?!

- Alors, tu pousses ?

- Je ne fais que ça !

- Parvati, continue de serrer et ma main sera inutilisable à vie.

- Ça fait mal. C'est ta faute !

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu !

- Ça y est ! Vous voulez couper le cordon ?

- Beuârk…

- La plupart des pères disent ça.

- AAAAHHH !

- L'autre bébé arrive !

- Je veux regarder ! Respire, Parvati. Où la médicosorcière emmène-t-elle le bébé ?

- Le nettoyer. Elle le ramènera dans quelques minutes, quand il sera présentable.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe…

- Parvati, le médicomage a dit…

- Ça y est, le voilà !

- Déjà ?

- Vous coupez le cordon pour celui-ci ?

- Beuârk toujours.

- Ne bougez pas, madame, j'enlève le placenta.

- Les voilà, Harry, les voilà !

- Félicitations, Monsieur et Madame Potter. Vous avez deux magnifiques garçons. Nous allons leur mettre des bracelets à leurs noms et Mme Potter pourra quitter la maternité de Ste-Mangouste dans une semaine, récita la médicosorcière.

- Je veux qu'elle ait la meilleure chambre !

- Nous ferons notre possible, Monsieur Potter.

- Harry, si tu allais les montrer aux Weasleys et aux autres ? Molly doit mourir d'impatience. Ses premiers petits-enfants, ou presque !

Harry sortit de la salle d'accouchement, un bébé sur chaque bras. Aussitôt entouré d'une foule de rouquins, il fut obligé d'abandonner ses fils à Molly et Ginny. Ron lui donna une bourrade.

- Bravo, vieux frère ! Vous allez les appeler comment ?

- James Arthur et Richard Ronald.

Pour le coup, Ron en resta bouche bée.

Parvati apparut, dans un lit poussé par le guérisseur accoucheur. Molly, Ginny et Hermione se précipitèrent à ses côtés, laissant James et Richie aux mains de Fleur et Angelina.

Epuisé, presque au bord des larmes, Harry contempla sa famille : Arthur et Molly, Bill et Fleur (enceinte de huit mois), Charlie et Susan (qui s'étaient rencontrés au mariage de Harry et Parvati), Percy et Penelope (c'était la douzième fois qu'ils se remettaient ensemble ; des paris étaient engagés pour savoir quand ils rompraient de nouveau), Fred et Angelina, George et Alicia (comme disait George : « Quand Olivier et Katie se marieront, on pourra reformer l'équipe ! »), Ron et Hermione, Ginny et Drago (Waou… inclure Drago Malefoy dans la famille !).

Lavande aurait adoré venir attendre avec les Weasley, mais Seamus s'était blessé en faisant exploser la tondeuse à gazon de son père, et elle attendait que sa main repousse. Le pauvre souffrait le martyre, mais Madame Pomfresh était la meilleure.

La tante Pétunia avait traîné de force son mari et son fils à Londres quand Harry lui avait appris l'accouchement. Les Dursley mâles ronflaient profondément sur une banquette tandis que Pétunia s'extasiait sur les bébés. Elle demandait déjà à baby-sitter. Pas sûr que ça plût à Vernon et Duddlynouchet, mais Pétunia tenait absolument à se racheter une conduite.

Albus Dumbledore posait un regard amusé sur tout ce petit monde. Il ferait un compte-rendu détaillé aux professeurs de Poudlard. Minerva le lui avait expressément demandé. Severus et Tonks (qui enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour être auprès de son fiancé) aussi, d'ailleurs. En fait, tous les professeurs demandaient des nouvelles de Celui-Qui-A-Sauvé-Le-Monde. Et lui demandait des leurs. Après tout, sans eux, il ne serait sûrement pas là aujourd'hui.

Son regard se porta sur son épouse et ses fils. Padma lui manquait terriblement, mais elle apprenait à vivre sans elle. Leur avenir se construisait peu à peu, et il s'annonçait lumineux pour tous.

&-&-&-&-&

Le point final... Snif... C'est émouvant.

Un gros, gros, gros bisou à tous les revieweurs que je ne citerai pas de peur d'en oublier un; ils se reconnaîtront.


End file.
